A Survivor's Game
by cc4bbc2003
Summary: A serial killer is hunting in Utah. Agent Kathy Brooks is in his sights and soon his web. Will she survive, not once but twice? Story has some elements of Red Canyon, mostly Mac, as well as some Criminal Minds. This story is rated M, warnings will be posted. Mac is Mac, you get the idea. I own nothing but the O.C. of Kathy Brooks, and parts of federal agent named Sean Conner ;-)
1. Prologue- Chapter One

Prologue

The woman was standing with her back to the door and looking out the window, which was highly unusual for her. In fact, the woman couldn't remember the last time she had been able to have her back to anything. Shaking her head slightly to free it of thought she walked over to the counter with coffee on it. The woman smiled a slight smile as she noticed her mug was still sitting there. As she went to pick it up she noticed that her hands were shaking.

"Great, that's all I need," she thought to herself, "Rossi and Hotch will see right through this façade."

Before she had a chance to dwell on it more the door opened. Three men entered the room, and if the woman were honest she would admit that her stomach flipped for a second. Although it was quickly quashed by the big smile from Rossi, especially when he came over and took her hand. He could tell from he look in her eyes that hugging her would not be a good idea.

"How are you kiddo?" He asked squeezing her hand a little.

"I'm good," she responded. Her voice cracking slightly, as she looked up to Hotch and gave a slight nod.

"Thank you for coming in Agent Brooks, please have a seat." Hotch said.

As she went to sit down she had to smile to herself. Some things never change, all business, all the time.

"Agent Brooks, this is Mr. Dixon. He is a defense attorney, and the reason we asked you to come in."

There was no denying it now; her stomach was definitely not where it should be. In the back of her mind she knew this had to do with Mac, but still thinking and facing reality were two different things. She absently rubbed her left wrist, rubbing the scar there. It was one of the many she now had gracing her body. Her therapist noted that when she was particularly anxious she went to rub the scars she could reach. The ones on her wrist were most common, although when really nervous she went for the one on her neck.

"You okay Kathy?" Rossi whispered to her, having noticed her rubbing her wrist.

She nodded slightly, and swallowed. In a voice braver than she felt she looked at the third man that had come into the room.

"I'm guessing this has to do with Mac Santiago?"

"Yes, Ms. Brooks." The third man, Mr. Dixon replied.

"It's Agent Brooks, not Ms., and after all this time, what does Mac want with me?"

"Ahh, yes, sorry. The reason I am here is to make sure this offer is made to you." Mr. Dixon said, looking pointedly at Hotch and Rossi. "My client would like to make a deal. He is willing to give up the names and locations of the other 33 victims he killed in exchange for the death penalty off the table, as well as some other amenities."

Kathy raised an eyebrow and looked at Mr. Dixon. "What does that have to do with me? It's been almost a year since . . ." She inhaled deeply, but did not finish.

Mr. Dixon nodded and looked at her.

"My client will only tell one person the names and locations, and that one person

Is . . ."

Before he could finish her head quickly shot in the air, "me? He only wants to talk to me?"

"Yes. That is his offer. He will give you the names and locations, but only you."

"You don't have to take the deal Agent Brooks. It would be completely understandable if you didn't." Hotch said. His voice was firm, and hard.

She looked over at him and realized it was also angry. The reason for her being her was obviously not his choice. He didn't want her to come face to face with Mac anymore than she did.

"Do you want to take a minute to think about this?" Rossi asked, gently grabbing her hand.

She hadn't realized that her other hand was going for her neck. She didn't think she could speak, and worried if she opened her mouth she might scream.

"Mr. Dixon would you excuse us please?" Rossi asked in a pleasant but firm tone.

"Of course. Please remember though, the stipulation if Agent Brooks doesn't take this deal."

"Of course." Rossi said, this time standing with Mr. Dixon. Anger coursing through him, this little weasel of a lawyer was going to make Kathy do this, and it broke his heart.

Mr. Dixon quietly left the room. Before the door was closed behind him Kathy was on her feet, and walking over to the window. She was trying to catch her breath, but it just didn't seem to want to cooperate. She knew her hand was rubbing at her neck and she didn't care. The thought of seeing Mac again had her entire body shaking. She felt like she could feel him in the room. Smell him in the air, hear his laughter, and worse feel his touch on her body. She wrapped her arms around herself and slowly turned around.

"What's the stipulation?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"He's threatening to tell the press that we refused to make a deal. That we could have helped those 33 families put their daughters to rest and we didn't." Hotch said.

She nodded and turned towards the window again. "Of course he'd have a back-up she thought to herself."

"Kathy you don't have to do this. We can handle the press. No-one would blame you for not wanting to do this."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes as she turned around to face the two men she considered family.

"I'd blame me." She shook her head, and then closing her eyes and stretching her neck. She finally looked them both in the eyes.

"No, I have to do this. I owe it to them." Her voice cracked a little, and Rossi stepped forward but she put her hand up to stop him. "I am the only one to survive that cave. I have to do this." Her voice sounding much stronger than she thought it would.

"You know he's going to make this hard on you, he's going to . . ." Hotch said.

She smiled as she interrupted him.

"He's going to fuck with my head. He's going to make me relive everything that happened. He's going to try and break me. I know exactly what he's going to do." She went over to Hotch and Rossi, and took Rossi's hand. "I know exactly what he's going to do, he's going to want to finish the game. But, I have a therapist, and that's what she's for." Again she smiled but it did not reach her eyes. "Time to go to Utah."

"For the record, you are not going alone. This team is your family, and we fought that monster once for you, he won't get you again." Rossi said squeezing her hand.

"I wouldn't expect it any other way." She said.

Hotch nodded and stepped out to get Mr. Dixon. He wished that she had said no, but knew she couldn't, wouldn't. He was sending his still healing agent into the lion's den, alone, and she barely came out alive last time. Unfortunately, he knew he didn't have a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note that this is an A/U in that I am placing Kathy Brooks as an existing member of the BAU. She has been with the team around five years. More of her back-story will come out in these chapters. Also, I am assuming that the characters from Criminal Minds are known, if you need any information or back-story let me know. Please comment, I need reviews! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter One

One year and two months prior to Prologue

Her phone was ringing again. It had rung the four times and stopped for voicemail five times already. She knew she needed to get up and answer, but she was so comfortable in the bed. When the phone started for the seventh time she cursed the caller and grabbed it off the nightstand. She knew it wasn't work because she was on vacation, although it was her work phone.

"What?!" She answered loudly startling the cat sleeping at her feet.

"Sorry to wake you I'm looking for Kathy Brooks, uhm Agent Kathy Brooks. Is this her?"

Kathy sat up in bed sending her other cat flying off the side of the bed. She recognized the voice but couldn't place it.

"This is she, who is this?" She asked. Her voice still firm but not as loud.

She smiled as she watched the cats climb back on the bed. Now that they were awake she knew they would want to be fed. As she waited for the caller to respond she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She arched her back to stretch and pulled her long blonde hair into a loose bun.

"It's Sean Conner. We met in Vegas about six months ago."

Now she recognized the slight southern twang. 'Dammit, why did I give him my card,' she thought to herself.

"Sean, yes I remember you." How could she not, the sex had been amazing. They were at a conference in Las Vegas about profiling. She had gone because Dave was speaking, but also because it gave her an excuse to see her sister who lived in Vegas. She met Sean in the hotel bar the second night they were there. She was enjoying a Jack and Coke at the bar when he came in. He was shy at first, but once he started flirting and she responding they hit it off. Within three hours they were in her hotel room. She had just come out of a bad break-up and this gave her an excuse to have some fun. And have some fun they did, they spent more time that week sneaking around then they did in lectures. She smiled to herself, yes she remembered him. She scoweled a little though, she also remembered that he tried the first month after the conference to contact her on her private cell, which she ignored. She didn't want a relationship, and she thought she had made that clear in Vegas. She had to admit though, she was intrigued that he was now calling her work number. She felt heat in stomach, and although she had ignored him before she did enjoy his company very much, very much indeed.

"What can I do for you?" Her voice much softer now, as she tried to hide the desire creeping up from her stomach, and she headed into her small kitchen.

"Well, I uhm, I think I need the help of the BAU actually, but I thought I could check with you first."

This stopped in her tracks. She never thought he would be calling for her team, but why wouldn't he? Wasn't that the reason she gave him her card. 'Yeah right,' she thought, sure it was the reason.

"Okay, shoot, what's up?"

"Uhm, okay. Well here's the thing. As I told you when we . . ." his voice broke a little. She could detect a bit of huskiness in it now, the desire she was pushing down also seemed to coming into his voice as well. 'This does us no good, we're both turned on and far away from each other. On the plus side I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought the sex was amazing,' she thought as she smiled to herself and opened up a can of cat food.

"Yeah, so when we met in Vegas I told you I was from a local office out of Utah. Well I just got a call last week that three bodies have been discovered in the canyons. Apparently there was some freaky weather in one of the small towns near the canyons and three bodies were discovered."

"What makes you think you need the BAU, couldn't it have been an accident or something?" She asked.

She knew it wasn't, her nerves lit up. Three bodies obviously buried and only discovered because of rain, spoke of a serial killer.

"I thought that at first too. That is until I saw the bodies. Once we got them here we realized it was three young women, all around the ages of 20-30. All had been badly beaten, sexually assaulted, and strangled to death. Some of this was harder to tell as not all the bodies were in the same states of decay. I was over there yesterday and it looks like the rain and winds pushed the bodies up and out of their original burial ground. We have dogs and agents looking for more. I'm afraid they might find them. Look I know this is not how assistance is asked for, but I don't know what to do if it is a serial killer. Then I remembered I had your card. Do you think your team can help?"

"You said they were all strangled to death? Anything else tell you that it might be the same person?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. It's seems that all of the women had a small spider carved into their chest. It's hard to see completely on all of them, again because of the decay, but it's there. What's worse is the coroner thinks that the spider has a number in it."

"What's the number?" She asked already writing down everything he was saying.

"It's different on all of them. The highest one is 31. The lowest looks like 28."

"He's numbering his victims?" She asked, although she knew the answer.

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Let me call my team, but it does sound like something we handle."

"Thanks Kathy. I just don't know what to do. I've never experienced something like this."

"I'm glad you haven't. This sounds pretty bad. One more thing though Sean."

"Sure, what's up?" His voice sounding much more upbeat.

"What happens in Vegas stays there. We do not talk about it. I mean I'll tell my team I met you there, but that's it!" Her voice was soft but firm, rising slightly when she said that's it. She didn't want to have to do this again. She hadn't told him everything in Vegas, just that she didn't want a relationship. She didn't want to think about having this conversation when her team was around. When she and Carter had broken up she vowed never to be hurt way again and never to date an agent again. She wouldn't chance it with anyone, no matter how good the sex was. 'Damn now I need a cold shower too!'

"We should talk about it." Sean said, hoping to finally have the conversation he had tried to have earlier when she wouldn't answer his calls.

"No we shouldn't. Nothing to talk about." She said firmly. 'No agents, no matter what. But who am I convincing me or him' she thought to herself.

"Kathy . . ." He tried again.

"Sean we've had this conversation in Vegas. I thought you got the hint when I didn't answer. Work is work. What we had was great, but it's in the past. That's it, and I'm sorry to sound harsh," she said. 'I'm harsh to hide the desire that is still there, damn you for turning me on with just your voice,' she thought.

"If you say so." He said. No emotion coming through.

"I'm sorry if you thought it was more, but I thought you understood."

"Nope, I got it. No problem. Let me know when you are on your way here." He said, and before she responded he hung up.

She looked at her cats now happily eating. 'I really thought he got it,' she said.

She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey JJ, got a case for us, and please don't ask me how I got this information. I guess I wasn't meant to have a vacation." She said as she walked back towards her bedroom and a cold shower.

**Sorry that this chapter isn't very actiony, but it sets the stage for what's coming. Please let me know if you would like to read about Kathy and Sean's "relationship," or if you would rather it be left to the imagination!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note that this chapter sets the scene in Utah. There are some descriptions of violence in regards to the bodies found, but more will be in the next chapter. Thanks so much to my awesome beta reader's ****gurl3677 and MoonlightDisco!**

**Also note that although this is Caineville and there is a Mac, I am not sure if there will be a Walter, Devon or Regina. Please review and thanks for Reading!**

Chapter Two

Agent Sean Conner stood in the one of the few air-conditioned places in this damn town. He was standing in the small waiting area of the airport. It was a local airport and was usually only used for small planes, but today a jet with the BAU team on it would be landing. His stomach did a small flip as he thought about Kathy. The week he had spent with her had been amazing, and here he was blowing it on 'feelings.'

_He knew from the beginning it was just sex, really good sex, but just sex. She made that clear from their first night in the hotel. By the time they reached the door to her room they were all over each other, his one hand cupping her ass and his other on her thigh. She was leaning heavily into the door, her hands unbuttoning his dress shirt. He was leaning into kiss her again when she stopped him._

"_Wait, wait." She had panted. "I know guys usually do this, but this is just fucking. No romance. Can you do that?" She asked, her hands resting on his chest, green eyes staring intently at him._

_He didn't think he could breathe, and he knew he had to say yes even if he didn't mean it; he could not walk away from this woman. He slid his hand up her back and gripped the back of her long blonde hair, giving access to her neck. He leaned down and began kissing her neck, while his other hand slid in between her underwear. That was enough of answer for her, she pulled away to unlock the door, and grabbing his jacked lapels she pulled him inside the room._

Now here he was waiting for her plane to land, and fighting the erection he felt just thinking of her.

"So I meant to ask, how did you hear about this case Kathy?" Derek asked as he sat down in the seat across from her on the plane.

The meeting with the team had been short, JJ presented the case quickly to Hotch and he agreed they should look into. The team was briefly filled in and within an hour they were on the plane heading to Utah. Right before they broke to get ready Hotch mentioned that Kathy was the one who caught the case. All eyes turning to her, she quickly stated she knew someone out there and rushed out of the room. 'Damn Hotch, now the gossip will start.' She thought to herself as she watched JJ and Derek whispering to each other in the hallway after the meeting.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Like I said, know someone out there."

"Come on baby girl, its more than that. I know because you're blushing and avoiding my question." He said and a large smile played on his lips.

"I am not blushing," she said, although her hands quickly touched her cheeks. 'Damnit, I am blushing.'

"So let's review what we know." Hotch had said, saving Kathy from any more embarrassment.

Derek leaned forward and whispered to her, "I will find out you know." Then he sat up and looked at the team.

"We know there are at least three female victims, between the ages of 20-30. We know the unsub chooses to strangle them to death, but prior to that he enjoys beating, torturing, and raping these women."

"He's a sexual sadist, with rage issues. He enjoys letting his rage out in beating the women but also carving them." Rossi said.

"You know the carving could serve two purposes. On the one hand he is branding the victims, as belonging to him, and on the other he is telling us that he has killed many women, seen in the numbers on the spiders" Reed said.

"His anger seems to be at women, but what specifically doesn't seem clear yet." Blake said.

"Why strangle them, it seems he could just beat them to death?" JJ asked.

"He enjoys the power of holding life and death in his hands. He likes watching the life leave their eyes. He probably did it the first time by accident and the realized how much he enjoyed it." Kathy said, a slight chill on her spine.

"He hates women, and something in these women reminds of him of that. We don't know how long he has been killing or what these women have in common, but we do know they all have the spider carving. We also know, that he won't stop until we stop him." Hotch said.

Sean stepped out into the dry heat as the plane landed. He didn't care what was said about a dry heat being better than a humid heat, heat was heat, and right now he didn't like it. He walked over to the steps leading off the plane as the agents disembarked. He saw that Kathy was one of the last ones to step out.

"Agent Conner?" Hotch stuck his hand out.

"Yes. Please call me Sean." He shook the hand firmly and pushed his aviators up into his blond spiky hair.

"I'm SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Dr. Spenser Reed, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Rossi, SSA Alex Blake and as you know SSA Kathy Brooks."

Sean shook all their hands, even Kathy's. He smiled a little to her, but said nothing. Instead he turned to Hotch.

"So the town is extremely small, and barely has room for me. Since we needed to bring down a Medical Examiner, we set up a mobile area near the Sheriff's Office. We have a tent to act as base command and a tent acting as the morgue and exam area. We have two vehicles like you requested, and in the base are all the supplies you requested."

"Great. SSA Jareau, Blake and I will head to the base camp and set up. SSA Rossi and SSA Dr. Reed will head to the Medical Examiner. Can you take SSA Morgan and SSA Brooks up to where the bodies were found?" Hotch asked.

Sean smiled before answering. "Sure, but you should probably change first. The car can only go so far, there is some climbing. I can drive you to the motel first." He said and then he coughed into his hand. "This wind is unusual to say the least. It's doing a number on the dogs searching."

"Any more bodies found?" Rossi asked.

"Not yet, but they've only gone 25 miles out. It's amazing the first three were found, lucky some people still hike and lose their way in the canyons." Sean said as he flipped his sunglasses back down.

"We'll meet back at base." Hotch said.

Kathy was out of her room first and walked over to Sean's truck. He was leaning against it, with his head tilted up to the sky. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, which hugged his muscular body and showed off his tan arms. As she looked down she saw he jeans, were tight in all the right places.

'Really, do you have to look so good? I can do this, I can do this.' She thought to herself. 'Hurry up Derek!'

She had tilted her head down as she walked over, so she didn't notice Sean was looking at her. Her long blond hair was up in a ponytail, and the waves in it bounced behind her. Her skin was pale, but not white, and he could see some freckles on her arms. He shifted his feet as he felt himself harden a little. He remembered kissing them on her chest and shoulders. She was wearing a tank top but had an over top tied around her slender waist. Her legs took long purposeful strides. This time he had to step in the truck, or she would have seen his desire. Those legs, wrapped around him had felt so good, so strong. 'Stop it Sean, it ain't happening.'

She climbed into the passenger seat, and looked at him. He was facing out, but she knew he felt her eyes. She wanted to reach out and touch the slight stubble on his face.

'If I could convince him again . . . No Kathy stop it.'

Thankfully Derek climbed into the back and they were off to the canyons.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Mac is coming, can you feel it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**gurl3677****5/23/13 . chapter 2**

_**wow, i am falling in love with this story, i mean it. is this really your first fan fic ever?**_

**Guest ****5/22/13 . chapter 2**

_**Great start so far and I cannot wait to read more. I'm not sure that detailing Sean and Kathy's past relationship would be necessary. I think the background you gave was plenty to set the stage for their future interaction.**_

**Sorry I didn't see this until Chapter three was up. Thank you again gurl3677 for being my Beta! First fan fic ever, although I have written in the past.**

**Thank you guest I appreciate the review and the opinion. I am thinking that I will probably not go into too much detail of their past, maybe a flashback but that's about it. Thank you again for reading, and hoping to keep your interest!**

**sketchwars**

**1369469560 . chapter 3**

_**So far so good. I really like your writing and the plot. I'm hoping 30 chapters wont be enough :) Can't wait to see what happens next.**_

**Thank you so much! I hope so too! I am enjoying writing it so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you continue to like it!**

**More background and some information on the victims and the unsub. Warnings for talk of the victims and some of what they went through. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Thanks again to my Beta gurl3677!**

Chapter Three

As Derek, Sean and Kathy drove out towards the canyons Derek asked how Sean had found out about the bodies. Kathy knew Derek was already digging for dirt and trying to put the pieces together of how she and Sean knew each other, or rather how well they knew each other.

"Got a call last week that some hikers lost their way and stumbled on the bodies. The sheriff and his one deputy didn't know what to do. Came out here and found that although the bodies weren't in graves it looks like they washed down from somewhere. The canyons are difficult to get around, and we are still looking for the original graves, but with the rain and wind we haven't found them. Right now the teams are going fifty miles out with dogs, and have done 25 so far. Again it's hard going, but we're trying." Sean said, looking in the rearview to speak to Derek, but not once turning to look at Kathy.

If Derek noticed this he didn't say anything. "I'm glad you called us, but what made you think of us?" Derek asked, turning towards Kathy.

Sean smiled and looked in the rearview at Derek. "I met Kathy in Vegas at this conference on profiling, and if I remember correctly SSA Rossi spoke, and when I saw this I knew that it was more than I knew what to do with."

"That's right, Dave did speak, I forgot that." Kathy said, turning to look at Sean.

"Yep and I think we met after his lecture."

She smiled and nodded yes.

Derek just watched the exchange in silence. Both of them spoke happily about Vegas and meeting, but were also reserved.

'Think a little Garcia investigating and I'll know for sure, but I think these two did more than just meet at the conference,' Derek though to himself.

"Did you meet Rossi?" Derek asked.

Sean cleared his throat; he hadn't met Dave because he hadn't heard him speak again. He and Kathy had spent every moment after that skipping the lectures and finding places, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. "No, I didn't get the chance, he was so popular," Sean said.

Kathy couldn't help the smile from appearing on her face. She too knew exactly why Sean hadn't met Dave.

Before Derek could ask anymore questions Sean was pulling into a small parking lot. There were other vehicles around, various FBI and state police. Sean stepped out and waited for Derek and Kathy to join him in front of the SVU. He pointed to the high canyons in front of them.

"I could drive a little more up, but it's easier to hike it. I'm going to let the search party know we'll be looking around. I'll be right back," Sean said as he headed over to a small tent.

Kathy was watching him walk away and felt the desire growing in her stomach. 'What the hell am I doing, what am I thinking?'

"So baby girl, Sean seems nice." Derek said, pulling Kathy out of her trance.

"Yeah, he is," she said trying to sound non-committal.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Oh come on Kathy, I can see it on your face, and his. There is definitely a spark there, and my guess it's been there since Vegas," Derek said, turning to look at her through his own aviator classes.

Kathy smirked, and nodded. "You can, can you? I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"I'm a profiler, you think I can't see. Spill baby girl, otherwise I'll have to guess, and maybe ask Garcia."

Kathy spun on her feet and faced him. "Don't you dare! You ask Garcia and the whole team will know," she practically hissed at him.

"Better tell me then," he said through his great big smile.

"Dammit it Derek! Fine. Yes, Sean and I met in Vegas, we had some fun and then we parted ways. Happy!" She started at him, and although she sounded angry, she really wasn't. She knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out.

"What fun? And what happened, you just said good-bye?" Derek asked, still smiling, looking very satisfied with himself.

Kathy sighed and turned away from Derek. "Yeah, just like that," she said quietly.

"You care about him though, and it seems he cares about you." Derek said, reaching out and touching her shoulder so she turned around and looked at him.

"I know, but . . ." her voice trailed off.

"He isn't Carter, he isn't the same." Derek said. He had worried about Kathy since her break-up with Carter. They had been so happy and then Carter destroyed it all with drugs and cheating.

"He could be," she said quietly.

"Don't think so, but you won't know if you don't try," Derek said.

"Maybe that's okay. Maybe I don't need to find out."

Derek laughed a big boisterous laugh, "Baby girl, I think you do."

Before she could respond she saw Sean was heading back towards them.

They climbed up into the canyons; it was easy to see once they reached the top where the bodies had been found. There was a small area cordoned off. Kathy looked up around her. Above them was another cliff, she guess that the bodies had washed down from there.

"Anyone look up there yet?" She asked Sean as she pointed to canyon above.

He pushed his aviators up and turned to where she pointed. "Yeah, I was. That's where I think they might have been buried. It must have been some hike though."

"We should take a look." Derek said.

Sean nodded and led them to a rock face. There was a small narrow path. "Like I said, must've been a bitch to climb with a body."

Derek looked to Kathy as he headed over to go up first, "Unless he didn't go this way, maybe he killed them up there?"

Kathy nodded and then followed Derek up, with Sean following her. She could feel his eyes on her body, especially her ass, and if the path wasn't so narrow she would be tempted to sashay a little.

Almost to the top of the path, she felt her foot slipping. Before she lost her balance she felt a hand grab her arm and her hips pull her back, not letting go until she was firmly planted at the top. Before letting go completely, the hand on her hips slid down and brushed her ass. She almost swung at Sean, but when she looked at him she saw genuine concern on his face.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, and then she leaned close and whispered to him, "was touching my ass necessary?"

He smirked, "absolutely."

Once Derek joined them they looked around the area. The dirt here was definitely disrupted, but it was hard to tell if the bodies had first been here.

"What makes you think this was the spot they were buried?" Kathy asked Sean.

"I don't know for sure, just a feeling. From the edge you can see almost the entire canyons, seemed right."

Derek stepped towards the edge, and a rock slid off the cliff. Something metal caught Derek's eye.

"Looks like you were right Conner," Derek said. He held up a small weather beaten bracelet. "The sun caught the metal, looks like could have belonged to one of the victims."

"Glad it was sunny today, it was cloudy when I came up. I haven't had the dogs up here yet, guessing I need to do that now."

"Hopefully Garcia can identify the women, and maybe someone will know if jewelry is missing." Kathy said. "We should head back to base and see what everyone else found out."

Derek nodded and headed down the path again. As Kathy went to walk past him Sean grabbed her arm.

"I know now isn't a good time, and I know what you said but . . ."

"Buy me a beer tonight?" She replied.

He nodded, but said nothing; afraid if he spoke she'd change her mind.

'Maybe Derek is right, maybe I do need to give him a chance.' She thought to herself.

When they entered the base tent camp there was already a bustle of activity. Reed had a map up the area and was marking where the bodies had been found. JJ and Blake were going through missing person reports, while Hotch and Rossi were speaking with the Sheriff.

"Find anything interesting?" Hotch asked as he saw them come in.

"Found a bracelet at the top of the canyon away from the bodies. Sending the dogs there now," Derek said.

"What kind of bracelet?" JJ asked.

"Silver with a heart charm and ballerina charm."

"Like this?" JJ turned the folder in her hand over to Derek so he could see. The young woman in the picture was wearing the bracelet that Derek held in his hand."

"That's the one." Derek said.

"Her name is Melissa Zunker. Her parents reported her missing six months ago. She was 23 years old, worked at a small restaurant in town, and was doing correspondence college. She had just returned home from college where she was studying ballet until she hurt her knee and needed surgery. Looks like she was engaged to Mark Stevens."

"Do you know here Sheriff?" Rossi asked to the large man standing next to him.

"Yeah, I know her folks. Was the one who took her missing person report. Thought she just run off, got cold feet about getting married."

"It's likely she's one of the three we found." JJ said solemnly.

"JJ contact the parents and let's see if we can get some more information, maybe something with DNA so we can match her to one of the bodies. Blake keep looking at those files, and Kathy why don't you join her. Derek why don't you and Sean go through what was found from the victims and see if there is anything else there that will help identify the bodies." Hotch said.

"What did we found out from the Medical Examiner?" Derek asked.

"The bodies were in various forms of decay, but the least decayed one told us the most. It looks like he beats them and sexually assaults them, and it appears he keeps them for a while. The ME said that there were broken ribs, bruising to the kidneys, and liver. The woman also had multiple concussions. There was also extreme bruising all over the body, as well as bites and cuts. It looks like he uses a knife to make some superficial cutting all over the body. Some of the bites are deeper than others; some of the cuts are deeper than others. The sexual assault is violent, and multiple. There were ligature marks on her wrists and ankles consistent with being bound, and for an extended period of time. The ME thinks rope was used. He also noticed that her shoulder muscles were impacted, and he believes at one point she was hung up by her wrists. We don't know yet exactly how long he has them, or what makes him kill them, but the ME thinks before the strangulation the women are carved with this spider. His final act is the strangulation." Rossi said as he took a seat next to Blake and picked up a folder.

Kathy felt that chill up her spine again. Whoever this unsub was, Hotch was right, he wouldn't stop until her was caught.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy120296 5/25/13 . chapter 3

_**LOVE IT! Please update soon and is anything sexy gunna happen between her and Mac or is she gunna hate him the whole time?**_

**Thank you so much! I am glad you are enjoying it. Yes there will interaction with Mac, but it's gonna border more on the hate side, although maybe hating herself too. We shall see! Mac is on the scene soon, I am excited for him as well!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you continue to like it! **

gurl3677 5/26/13 . chapter 4

_**Still loving this and you know it! i love betaing this because i dont have to wait to read the next part, lol**_

_**mac mac mac mac, you sick twisted fuck!**_

_**sean, he wants her so bad!**_

_**Oh, wait, more sick and twisted Mac to come on the scene, not the next chapter but the one after. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and especially betaing!**_

WaterWarrior6 5/25/13 . chapter 4

_**"was touching my ass necessary?" He smirked, "absolutely."**_

_**Oh my god I loved it, I laughed so hard. Really hope we get to meet Mac soon :)**_

_**That was one of my favorite lines, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and look for a drive-by Mac appearance. Hope you enjoy and continue to read and review! Thanks again!**_

**This chapter is definite smut, sex, sex and sex. Can you see him?**

**Be warned, and enjoy!**

**Thanks to my beta gurl3677!**

Chapter Four

Kathy walked into the small bar called the Luna Mesa. It was just across the parking lot from the motel where they were staying, which was actually just a long line of rooms and a small office. The sun had already set and there was a slight breeze blowing the dust in the parking lot up. Hotch had told them all to go rest up and unwind a little from the plane ride. Most of the team had decided to head into the next town for food. JJ stayed back to call Will and Henry, and Hotch was on the phone with various important people and then on to call Jack. Kathy decided to go with the beer and bar food, and maybe a chance to speak with Sean. She knew Derek was right, the tension between them was noticeable, and she needed to sort things out, and fast.

The parking lot was mostly empty except for a few trucks, and cars. Kathy noticed a dark haired man standing in front of the lowered tailgate of a red pickup truck. She couldn't see from the angle, but judging from his posture, the way his head was back with his eyes clothes and the shifting forward of his hips she could guess what was happening. The man was wearing dirty mechanics coveralls, with a dirty red rag hanging out the back pocket. His hair looked wet from sweat, and she could see grease and dirt on his arms where the sleeves were rolled up.

'Well that's something.' She thought to herself as she headed into the bar. Behind the bar was an older man with long gray hair tied back from his face. He had a long beard and mustache to match. He smiled as she entered and nodded to her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What can I git for you pretty lady?" He said with a slight Spanish accent.

She smiled at him, "Whatever is cold on tap, and a burger would be great." She sat down at the bar on one of the worn stools; she twisted her body so that she was facing towards the door.

A few minutes after the old man handed her the beer Sean came in. He smiled when he saw her, and she couldn't help smiling back. He took the stool next to her and nodded to the bartender.

"Walter, I see you met my friend Kathy. I'll have whatever she's having." Sean said amicably and then turned to Kathy. "Can I interest you in sitting at a table?"

She nodded and walked over to a corner table. Sean grabbed his cold beer and followed her. He couldn't help notice the slight swing of her ass. 'Damn this woman is going to kill me.'

"Thanks for agreeing to talk." He said after a large gulp of beer.

She smiled and took a drink herself. "This whole thing has got me thinking, and I feel I owe you an explanation at least." Her voice was low and she kept her head down. She could feel her cheeks were red, and her heart was pounding in her chest. She shifted in her chair, not able to meet his eyes.

He reached out and touched her hand; she looked up into his blue eyes and saw that he was listening. She nodded to him, "just let me talk, please."

He left his hand on hers but took another swig of beer. His stomach was in knots, and he was sure that if that burger came now he would throw it up he was so nervous. He could feel sweat on his back and forehead.

"So first off, I'm sorry. I mean I know that we both agreed in Vegas, but I also know catching a man with his pants down is a bad time to ask him to commit or rather not commit." She smiled as she said the last part, and noticed the slight red tint growing on his cheeks.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is that seeing you again brought back a lot, and the truth is, even I don't want to admit it, I thought about you, a lot."

"Kathy . . ." He began, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Not yet." She looked into his eyes. "One of the reasons I was in Vegas was because I needed a vacation. I was kind of forced to take a break. I had just had a bad break-up and my head wasn't right. Damn that is so cliché." She laughed nervously.

He opened his mouth to speak again, so she started talking. "The thing is, the man and I had been together for almost three years. We hooked up when I first left the DEA and joined the BAU. I knew it was trouble because we were both agents, but I did it anyway. He helped me through some serious stuff and helped me stay on the right path. Well, then he fell off the path and tried to take me with him. He started using and I could handle that, but then he cheated, and that was it. The worst part was I almost fell off the wagon because of him, and that's what screwed with my head the most." She took a deep breath and chugged the rest of her beer.

Before Sean responded Walter came over and placed their burgers in front of them. He smiled at them, and Sean nodded a thank you as Walter walked back behind the bar. Kathy reached over and grabbed the ketchup from the table and put in on her burger. Her stomach was still in knots, but this kept her hands busy.

"So that's my story. I guess I was afraid when I met you, afraid of myself."

Sean took her hand again and squeezed it. "I am not him, and thank you for sharing. I just want to give us, whatever we have a chance. Even with you not taking my calls, I have not stopped thinking about you. I never thought I'd get the chance to tell you that."

"Did you kill those girls to get me here?" She asked a smile on her face.

"No I did not, and I am sorry they're dead, but not sorry to see you." His voice was husky and she could feel the desire radiating off of him, and her. He leaned forward and wiped some ketchup from her face. The heat from his hand on her face was enough to cause her to blush and feel the heat of her desire in her stomach.

"I'm not hungry anymore . . .," she said as she looked at him through her eyelashes.

Sean smirked pulled money out, dropped it on the table, and grabbed her hand. He could feel himself getting hard and he wanted this woman under him so badly he could taste it. He practically pulled her out of the bar.

They were heading towards the motel when she stopped in the expanse of parking lot between the rooms and the Luna Mesa.

"Sean, I don't know what this means, I'm still me . . ."

He turned around and closed the small gap between them. He lifted her chin with his one hand, and the other pulled her hips in closer towards him. "And I'm me. Look I'm scared too, but I want to try."

She went to nod but he bent down and gently kissed her. She felt her lips open on their own in response. His tongue darted in to meet hers. He pulled her even closer as the kiss intensified. Her tongue was playing against his, and her hands were pulling at his neck to pull him even closer. His hands held her hips tightly now, one hand cupping her ass. He wanted to feel those legs around him again, he could feel the strain in his boxers, and he guessed she felt it to because she started grinding her hips against him. Her tongue was now more insistent, and going deeper in his mouth.

He pulled away and looked down at her. "We don't stop now, we gonna end up doing it here."

She took his hand and pulled him towards her room on the end, furthest away from the office.

Once the door closed firmly behind them she pushed him towards the bed. He ended up bouncing on to it.

"You like control I see." He said, his voice barely audible as it was filled with desire.

She smiled at him and straddled his hips on the bed. She leaned down and kissed him hard, her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. Before she knew what was happening he had flipped them and he was on top. He kissed down her chin and then he nibbled a little at her neck. She felt a moan escape her lips, and he bit down a little harder, eliciting a louder moan. He then kissed his way back up to her mouth. His tongue invaded her mouth again while his hands began sliding down her sides to push her tank top up. She wanted to take the control back, but he just felt so damn good.

He broke the lip lock and pulled the tank top off of her. He then kissed down her chest, making sure to nibble at a few freckles on the way. He cupped her through the bra and felt her hips shift under him as her nipples grew hard against his touch. He looked into her green eyes and saw the desire he felt in his own.

She was leaning forward now and pulling at his shirt, which he quickly slipped over his head as he stood up against the bed. Before he could go back to her, he felt her hands on his belt. She quickly unfastened it and pulled his pants down. He was already hard and straining against his boxers. She slid off the bed onto her knees, he stepped back to give her body room. She pulled his boxers down as she lowered her own body. The she looked up at him once, smiled and took him entirely in her hot mouth. This time he was the one to moan loudly. She quickly darted her tongue around his shaft, and then she began moving her mouth up and down. He felt himself harden more and more, she was taking him fully, and he felt her tongue dart around his balls. His breathing was hard and crashing, his heart beating hard in his chest.

He grabbed her head and pulled her back. Then he lifted her by her underarms and threw her on the bed. Sweat was glistening off his forehead, and onto his chest. She sat up on her elbows and watched as he slid out his shoes and then kicked off his clothes. He crawled up onto her on the bed and began kissing her stomach while his hands reached up and unclasped her bra. She leaned back as he slid it off, and then he moved up taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking. He used his tongue to make small swirls across the nipple. She was breathing heavier now and soft moans were coming from her kiss bruised lips. He moved onto the other one, while his hands opened up her jeans and began sliding them down.

"Shoes," she breathed out huskily, wiping her hands down her slides and feeling her body covered with sweat.

He laughed and slid them off, pulling off her jeans. He smiled when he noticed the panties matched the bra. "For me?" He said as he used his teeth to pull them down. Once she was out of them, he gently pushed her legs apart and got down on his knees, his head at her mound. He used his fingers to separate her folds and then he began rubbing her clit. She moaned again, "wasn't . . . for . . . you . . . fuck!" She practically screamed. He smiled, and then he inserted another finger and began fucking her, then another. He loved as she writhed on the bed, he felt such pressure in his cock, but it would be worth it.

He leaned down and kissed her hip and then worked his tongue towards he clit, tasting her sweat and desire. He began sucking on her clit and he felt her draw her legs up and try to pull him in closer. He grabbed her legs and put them on either side of his head as he continued to suck. It hadn't taken her long to get him ready since he had been hard since the parking lot; he wanted her to catch up. He felt her juices coming from her and she was using her legs to pull him in. He stopped suddenly and kissed up her stomach again. He put his fingers back inside her and moved them in and out.

She suddenly shifted forward on the bed and grabbed his shoulders pulling him towards her. She leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth, tasting herself.

She then pushed him up and flipped him onto his back. She held him down with her hands as her hips slid down to his cock. He grasped her hips as she slid over him and he entered her. She smiled down and began rocking her hips. She leaned down and kissed him again and then began pushing her body up and down on his cock. She slid off of him and then back on again, this time rotating her hips in small circles. She knew he was close as his thrusts became stronger and faster. Before she could react he had flipped them again and this time he thrust into before she had a chance to adjust being on her back. He leaned down and kissed her again, as he thrust into her again and began to increase in speed. He could feel her tightening and hoped he could hold out. He pushed her legs up so he could into deeper knowing he had the right spot when she closed her eyes tight and tightened around his dick more. She was moaning again, louder and more insistent then before.

"Come . . . for me." He said, sounding like a command. He could hold out no more and felt himself shoot into her. She ground her hips closer and he felt her tighten around her, her body began to shake as she came right after him. She was moaning as she came and he leaned in and kissed her hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth. When he climaxed and felt her body began the last shakes of her orgasm, he rolled off of her.

"Don't want to wake the team." He breathed huskily as he pulled her close to him on the bed. She laughed and leaned up to look at him.

"No we don't, but I'm pretty sure we did." She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Next time you better have a fucking condom, and make me come more than once," she said, her breathing still heavy. She rolled off the bed onto to shaky legs and shook her ass to the bathroom to wash off the sweat and juices.

He breathed deep to catch his breath, 'next time?'


	6. Chapter 6

_**WaterWarrior6**____**5/26/13 . **_

_**Ha I found Mac.**_

_**I'm actually glad you decided to bring Walter into the story. I don't think that Mac would be the way he was if Walter wasn't around.**_

**Thanks again to my beta gurl3677!**

Chapter Five

When she came back out of the bathroom Sean was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, one arm resting over his head. He was still naked and she was tempted to go another round. At the same time though she was starting to feel the weight of the day, from the plane ride to hitting the ground running, and then this. She went over to the bed and lay down next to him. He opened one eye and grinned at her.

"Done worn me out." He said and reached out an arm to pull her into him. She smiled and scooted over. He began running his fingers through her damp showered locks.

"Just so you know I am kicking your ass out at 5 a.m., don't need the team seeing you leave." She said, as she leaned in closer and rested her head on his broad chest.

"I expected nothing less, and next time we'll use my room so I can kick you out."

"You wouldn't though."

He turned his head towards her and looked at the top of her head, "No, I wouldn't."

As she was drifting off to sleep against him she heard him murmur, "think your team heard us though, we weren't quiet."

She laughed quietly, no they had not been quiet, nor where they ever quiet in Vegas.

When her cell alarm went off at five they both groaned, but without a word Sean slid off the bed and started picking up his clothes. She pulled the covers around herself and rolled over to watch him.

"Like what you see?" He whispered with big smile on his face. He came over to edge of the bed and sat down to pull on his boots.

She sat up letting the blanket fall to reveal her still naked body. "Do you?" She asked teasingly.

He leaned over and kissed her hard on the mouth, one hand cupping her face the other sliding down to gently pinch her nipple. She moaned into his kiss.

"Should I still go?" He asked, as they broke apart.

She sighed loudly, "Dammit Sean, don't do that." Her words stern but her face was glowing. "Go before I can't stop myself. We'll figure more out later." She said, and then she leaned down and threw a pillow at him. He laughed, tossed it back and got off the bed. He leaned down and kissed her head and then he quietly left the room. Before the door had closed behind him Kathy had fallen back asleep.

As the team was assembling a few hours later JJ pulled Kathy aside. They were alone on the side of the hotel.

"What's up JJ?" Kathy asked, frowning at the look of concern on JJ's face.

"Did you pick up a guy last night?" JJ asked, concern in her voice matching her face. "I heard you. Lucky I'm you're only neighbor."

Kathy turned towards the rest of the team, which was gathering in the lot away from them. She could see Sean come over and shake Derek's hand.

"Don't worry JJ, it's fine."

"It's not fine, Kathy you can't pick up random men, and it's not safe."

Kathy turned around and faced JJ. "You think I would do that?" She couldn't help the anger in her voice.

"Well I heard a lot of noise and . . . wait a minute. You didn't pick up a random man did you? I didn't think you would, but then with all the noise."

Kathy smiled and went to head towards the group. "No JJ I did not."

JJ grabbed her friend's arm and turned her back around so they made eye contact. "Sean?"

Kathy nodded, "look, we hooked up in Vegas too. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but he makes me feel something I haven't felt in a while."

"Okay then, but next time, be quiet, I was sleeping."

Kathy laughed and nodded and they both headed towards the group.

When they reached the circle Kathy could see their faces were strained.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Sean turned to look at her, "the dogs found another body, about thirty miles from the gravesite. She had a spider just like the rest. Looks like she's number 37. She's hardly decayed, can't have been buried too long. It means he's been active even with us out here."

"Listen up," Hotch said. "Kathy and JJ head over to the ME see what we can find out. Derek and Rossi head over to the canyons and look at the gravesite, take Sean with you since he knows the teams out there. Blake start working on victimology, let's see if we can find out the identity of this girl. Reid start a geographical profile. Meet back at base. I'm going to call Garcia and see if we can narrow down some parameters of the victims."

Kathy and JJ got into one of the SUV's with Blake, and Reid, since they were all heading towards the base camp. As they drove out of the parking lot Kathy noticed the red pickup was still there. She could see a form slumped in the driver's seat obviously sleeping.

Kathy held the plastic aside so JJ could step into the tent. There was an outer tent so they could come in, and then another sturdier tent inside of that. This tent was air conditioned so that the bodies could be kept cold, and the ME could work. As they stepped into the sturdier tent the small brown haired man looked up from his work. He had brown hair and glasses and he stepped around the table to greet them.

"I'm Dr. Milton. I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but under these circumstances . . ." He drifted off as he headed over to the body on the table.

"What can you tell us, anything new?" JJ asked.

"Yes, and no. The victim was strangled; she was beaten, raped and carved. Unfortunately, he is getting quite good at carving, this is the most steady lines on the spider I have seen. Also, it seems that she fought back, as I found skin under her fingernails. I have already sent it for DNA. "

"Any changes in the beating or sexual assault?" Kathy asked.

Dr. Milton cleared his throat. "Sad to say but yes, she was beaten worse than the other victims, and there was more damage to the vaginal area. She was also sodomized."

Kathy and JJ looked up at him at the same time. "The other women weren't?" JJ asked.

"Well I can't say for sure since there was decay, but it doesn't appear so."

"So he's escalating in his rage. Maybe because she fought back, or maybe because he's unraveling." JJ said as she turned to Kathy.

"It's not good either way. And if she's 37, and we found 3, where are the other 33?" Kathy said.

"Two more things, I noticed track marks on her thighs, which if she was bound the whole time she wouldn't be able to give herself. There are only a few punctures, and they are bruised, also consistent with forced drugging. I have sent her blood up as well. The other victims did not show this either. The other thing is that she is dehydrated. She isn't completely without water, but maybe a day or so."

"So what happened between 31 and 37 that he started drugging them? Did he also starve them of water, and why?" Kathy asked

Dr. Milton just shrugged and pushed his glasses up.

"We need to let the team know." JJ said. "Thank you Dr. Milton."

A few hours later when they met back at base, Derek had Garcia on speaker.

"Tell me something good mama." He said.

Sean raised an eyebrow over his coffee to Kathy, but said nothing as he sat down in one of the chairs around the conference table made up of folding tables.

"Wish I could sweet cheeks. What I have is this, DNA for the unsub is not on file. No matches anywhere. Second, the drug in the victims system was Meth."

"Meth?" Derek asked.

"Yes, and a large dose of it too, which could either be build up, or one dose."

"Garcia can you check into any known drug cartels and arrests for dealing, especially of Meth in this area?" Hotch asked.

"Yes sir, I'll hit you back shortly," she said and disconnected.

"The drugging could be for a sense of control." Reid said. "It goes along with the binding of the victims and the torture."

"Or maybe he does Meth and wants her too also?" Rossi said.

"But why? I mean it would cut down on her pain, she'd feel less?" Sean asked.

"Because the withdrawal is painful, and she'd probably have to beg for more drugs." Kathy said quietly. "Reid's right, it's about control, and for him its another way to keep it. Maybe since she tried to fight back he felt the need to punish her more."

"We need to find him and fast, if he's at 37, he might already be hunting for his next victim." Hotch said as his phone started to ring.

"You're on speaker Garcia." Hotch said.

"We got a hit on the victim. Her name is Natalie Sprigs. She's 22 years old. She was reported missing by her friends when she didn't arrive in Nevada for a planned vacation. Apparently she was taking a road trip from Colorado, driving through Utah and then to Nevada. She was supposed to arrive two weeks ago. They waited two days, in case she was lost, and then called it in. I've confirmed with her family that she left on time. She made a call to her mother in Colorado on April 16, and that was the last anyone heard of her. She said she was just driving into the canyons and she'd call when she arrived in Nevada. She should have been there by April 20 or 21. I'm sending all I have to your tablets now."

"Thanks Garcia. Kathy you call Natalie Sprigs family. We need to get them out and confirm it's her. Reid you and Blake continue to work on your profiles. Rossi and JJ see if you can set up a timeline, now that we have a better idea. Sean and Derek see if we can get some of the search team on finding Natalie's' car. Maybe we can find our primary location. Then take her picture and see if anyone saw her in town."

"Did she suffer?" Mr. Henry Sprigs asked, as he held his crying wife close. They had arrived about an hour ago, confirmed the body, at least from the neck up. They had quickly escorted them out to avoid seeing the rest of her body. Her bruised face was enough to leave parents with nightmares. They were sitting with Kathy and Hotch in the Sheriff's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sprigs I know that this is difficult, but as we understand you spoke to your daughter on the 16?" Hotch asked quietly, trying to avoid the question no one wanted to answer.

"Yes, uhm, my wife did."

"Mrs. Sprigs, can you tell us about your conversation." Kathy asked gently, leaning slightly forward towards the crying woman.

"She called me around 7 p.m. She said she was just getting into the canyons and was going to find a motel and then head out in the morning. She was in good spirits, and couldn't wait for the Vegas vacation." Mrs. Sprigs started crying harder and folded into her husband.

"We're doing everything we can to find this man." Hotch said, and he rose to leave.

Kathy stood up quickly to follow him out.

When they were standing outside the office Hotch turned to her. "We know she got here that night, and never left. Have you traveled alone?" He asked her.

She was shocked by the question, "Not really."

"Sorry, I just meant what would make a single girl, traveling alone, leave her comfort to get close to this guy? If he broke in to the motel, or ran her off the road there would be evidence of that." Hotch said.

"So she met him somewhere, and let down her guard briefly, and he attacked. Or maybe he just saw her somewhere and attacked." Kathy said.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"I mean there is a lot of open space, even around the motel, easy to grab an unsuspecting victim, easy to cover up tracks of a scuffle, it's all dust."

"Means that he's probably a local and able to go unnoticed. It also means that maybe he's closer than we think?' Hotch said as he turned and headed back to the base tent.


	7. Chapter 7

_**sketchwars**____**5/27/13 . chapter 6**_

_**Mac by the truck, epic.**_

**Gotta have Mac and his truck, wouldn't be a story without it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

_**gurl3677**____**5/27/13 . chapter 6**_

_**Right...Mac go unnoticed? Oh hotch...not possible lol**_

**No Mac does not go unnoticed, not by us anyway, Hotch look a little closer ;-)**

**Thanks again to my awesome Beta gurl3677!**

**Warning: Mac is on the scene and well he uses bad language and a lot of it. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Also, I renumbered the chapters so that they match Fanfiction. The last one was titled number 5, but it is actually 6 and this is 7, don't want anyone to think I skipped a chapter!**

Chapter Seven

By the time they had finished with the Sprigs family it was almost 8:00 p.m. Everyone was feeling the events of the day, and Kathy felt if she didn't get away soon she'd end up screaming at someone. She decided a little fieldwork was what she needed. Kathy took the photo of Natalie and stepped out of base camp and headed over to one of the SUV's. She had told Hotch she had a hunch and would be back soon. Just as she was getting ready to leave, Sean and Derek pulled up. Kathy stepped out of the SUV and walked over to them.

"Anyone see her?" She asked them.

"No-one. The search team is just about done with the fifty miles, and some of them have split off to look for her car. It feels like a dead end." Sean said, defeat in his voice and weariness showing on his face.

"Where you going baby-girl?" Derek asked, watching the two of them interact. Something had changed there, and he was damn well going to find out.

"Sheriff came over to check in while you gone. Hotch and Rossi are compiling a list of known offenders in the area and surrounding area, but the Sheriff kind of reluctantly noted that some of the troublemakers don't have records. Since it's getting late I figure some of them might head over to the bar, and maybe one of them saw Natalie." Kathy said.

"So what, you're just going to go in there and ask?" Sean asked, his voice sounding harsh but concerned. "A bar of drunk and getting drunk men, and you're going to just ask about Natalie, alone? Do you think that's safe?"

"Yes, that's what I'm going to do. Listen, I know that it sounds a little dangerous, but I also know that they are more likely to talk to me, alone, then with a man or two glaring at them." She said, as she swung her hips and placed one hand on them firmly. Her voice had risen and she felt her cheeks flush with anger. "It's not like it's the first time I've gotten hit on at a bar."

"I'm sure it's not, but have you been hit on in a bar in Utah? These men are different, and here you are a pretty girl asking about what the whole town probably knows is the dead girl. They're gonna feel you are accusing them, and they're not gonna like it. And if they don't like, you aren't gonna like their reactions."

"While I appreciate your concern, I will be fine, you need to relax Sean."

Before Derek and Sean could reply she jumped back into the SUV and sped off.

Derek let out a laugh at Sean's shocked and angry face. "Lover boy she told you. She is one stubborn woman, and if you mess with that you are going to get told." He laughed again and patted Sean on the shoulder. "You can't protect her just because you hooked up in Vegas, she's her own woman."

Sean nodded, "not just Vegas," he mumbled as he headed towards base camp.

'Well I'll be damned, baby girl listened to me.' Derek thought to himself and followed Sean in, a big smile on his face. 'Wait until I tell Garcia.'

The bar at the Luna Mesa was more crowded then it had been the night before, but still empty in comparison to a city bar. Kathy grabbed a stool close to the pool table, where a group of men was playing. She could see the man in the dirty mechanics coveralls was one of the men playing. Now that she could see his front she could see that he was good looking, although a little weather beaten. He was swigging a beer and looking down at another man making a shot. He was a little cleaner than yesterday, but he still wore the dirt and grease from working on cars. His hair wasn't as black as she had thought, more of a dark brown. He had a matching facial hair, although most of it was under his nose and around his mouth. He looked up just then and she saw that he had piercing blue eyes, almost icy blue, and a shiver went down her spine. He stuck his tongue out and wiggled it at her, and it was then that she caught his teeth. He was definitely a Meth user, and he actually looked pretty hard-core. As he raised his beer again, not taking his eyes off of her, she could see scabs on his arms as well. She doubted he was the only Meth user around, but maybe he knew the killer. He seemed to be the guy all the other men respected and listened too, she guessed it was because he was the dealer.

The old bartender came over to her and asked if she wanted a drink. "Just a soda right now. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course pretty lady."

"That guy at the pool table, with the coveralls on, who is he?"

Walter looked over and nodded. "That's Mac, he's no good, stay away from him."

"Yeah, I can tell. I'm not looking, just asking. Listen, have you seen this woman before?" She asked, showing Walter a picture of Natalie.

He paused before he answered, and she swore she saw a flicker of recognition, but he shook his head, "No, sorry. Heard another body was found, is that her?"

"Yeah, parents are torn up. Thanks anyway."

Kathy put the picture of Natalie back in the folder and shifted on the stool. She looked around the bar at the various patrons and waited a few minutes. Walter came over and placed the soda in front of her. She waited about five minutes before looking over at the pool table again. When she looked over to the pool table she noticed that Mac was not there any more. She could feel the heat from his body and his breath behind her before he spoke, and she knew without turning around it was Mac.

"Ain't seen you here before. You all alone." He asked as he leaned against the bar and blocked her view of anything but himself, his broad shoulders and strong arms pulling at the fabric of his clothes. "Damn shame a pretty gal like you is all alone. What's your name?"

She smiled at him, holding back the disgust she felt in her stomach at the smell of his rotting teeth and sweaty body odor. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her FBI id, and dropped in front of him.

"I'm never alone, I always have plenty of friends around." She said and took a sip of the cold soda Walter had placed in front of her. Walter hadn't stepped that far away, Kathy saw he had his hand on a baseball bat underneath the bar.

"FBI huh? Didn't know they made FBI like you." Mac said as he glanced at her name on the badge, and then chugged more of his beer. "You got a damn fine ass and a nice set of tits. Special Agent Kathy Brooks. I ain't never had an F. . . B. . . I. . . agent, wanna fuck?" He said, smiling his rotting grin at her. He had slowly said the words FBI as if he was mocking them.

"Charming as that sounds, no, already have someone to keep me warm. Thanks though, I work hard on this ass, and the tits, you can thank my mother for." Mac laughed out loud as gave him a half smile.

"Dirty mouth too, I like that. I'd like it even better around my cock" He said.

She reached into her wallet and pulled out a couple of bills and dropped them on the counter. "Thanks for the soda." She turned towards Mac, and showed him Natalie's picture. "Have you seen her, Mac is it? You seem to notice all the pretty women." She smiled at him sweetly, but had positioned her body away from him.

He glanced at the picture for a second, and then back at her. His eyes locked onto hers, and she felt that shiver again. His smile was gone, and his face was hard. "Nope, ain't seen her. Ain't you gonna answer me about using that dirty mouth?"

"Nope, think you know my answer."

She backed away and began walking around him. He swung out and grabbed her arm, holding her in place. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "He's only gonna warm your bed a little bit. You want a real man, you find me." He said, and then he let go as Walter slammed the bat down on the bar.

She looked up at Walter and nodded. Mac had backed away from the stools, and left a clean path for her to walk out of the bar. She took a deep breath as she headed towards the SUV. She didn't understand why this man had shaken her so much, but she felt her hands tremble.

'Shit, I've been hit on before, get a hold of yourself Kathy.'

She noticed that the red truck had the tailgate down, so with a quick look back to the bar she headed over there instead. She pushed aside the tarp to see if there was anything that would give her clue. She saw scraps of metal and a rusty truck rim.

"I said find me, not my truck." Mac said, quickly closing the distance to her. "You looking for something? Or maybe you looking to get fucked?"

"No, again, thanks, just looking, sorry." She turned to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"You sure, maybe a hit or something. I'm guessing you a coke bitch. The way you walk, acting like you all better than me, but you ain't. You a druggie whore just like anyone else." He lit a cigarette, and offered the pack to her as she spun around.

She didn't say anything just looked at him. He smiled that rotted teeth smile.

"Guessing I'm right since you didn't say I wasn't." Mac said, something in her eyes, something he recognized in his own. He wasn't sure but he thought he could mess with her. If she wasn't she'd get all pissy and that was fine too.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

"Am I right?"

Kathy stepped closer to him and locked her eyes on his, he just nodded knowing he was right.

"What would you do for a hit of that? Suck me off? Maybe more? Bet you did lots of things for that fine powder." He took another drag on his cigarette and put it with the pack on the tailgate of the truck.

As he stepped closer to her and when she tried to step away he grabbed her arms. This time his grip around them strong, she could feel bruises form as he was holding her so tight.

"You a druggie whore, time to show me." He leaned down and let go of one arm so he could grab the back of her hair and hold her head in place as he kissed her hard on the mouth. She didn't have a chance to react, and he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She could taste the rotting teeth, and the cigarette. She kicked in the balls and smacked him in the face with her free hand. This caused him to release her, and she jumped back. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and spit into the dirt, as he slumped over in pain.

"Fucking . . . cunt. Truth . . . hurts." He said while taking in deep breaths.

She should have turned and run to the truck, but something kept her rooted to the spot. When he finally caught his breath he stood up and tried to grab at her again, but she managed to jump away from him.

"Keep your hands off of me." She said.

He locked those icy eyes on her and she took another step back and tried to catch her own raggedy breath.

"And even if you're right, I'm not now. But I'm guessing you are? She asked quietly.

He smiled that rotting grin again, "Takes one to know one. I like it when you fight back. You act like you better but you ain't. You a fucking cunt needs a real man show you how to act. You gonna be screaming my name real soon cunt."

He laughed and headed back to the bar.

'Bitch is gonna be mine, just a matter of time'. He thought to himself, 'fucking number 38, and FBI.' He always did love a good challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait hope it's worth it! And to keep you intrigued here's a hint for the next chapter:**

**Mac and Kathy are closer than ever! Chapter Nine will be Mac and Chapter 10 will be Kathy. Will be up soon!**

_**Maddy120296**____**5/30/13 . chapter 7**_

_**Why wouldn't she kiss him back he's hot as hell lol**_

**Well we know that, but she's still on the fence!**

_**sketchwars**____**5/30/13 . chapter 7**_

_**The hunt is on! He's such a foul mouthed piece of shit, I love it! Looking forward to chapter 8.**_

**He is foul mouthed, but it's very freeing writing it! I really love it! Glad you are liking it, keep reading for more foul mouth Mac!**

_**WaterWarrior6**____**5/29/13 . chapter 7**_

_**Wow so much happened in this chapter. Sean got told, Derek found out about Kathy and Sean, and Mac has made his new target. This story has just got a lot more interesting :)**_

**Thank you very much! I am glad you are enjoying it. More action to come! More Mac too!**

**Thanks as always to by Beta gurl3677! **

**Warning for more Mac and his dirty mouth, that we love so much!**

Chapter Eight

Kathy drove the SUV back to base camp. She couldn't get Mac out of her head. The fact that he kissed her and hit on her was nothing new, well maybe the grabbing part. What was getting to her was the knowing about the drugs. No one knew that, well hardly anyone. She'd been clean for so long, it was one of the reasons she was so mad at Carter, and why it messed with her head so much when he tried to get her back on the coke. Most of the team knew that Carter and she were together, but they didn't know that she and Carter had gone undercover two years before she left the DEA. They didn't know that in order to keep their cover they ended up doing the cocaine. They didn't know that for a year she and Carter got high all the time. When their cover was blown and they were almost killed she leaned on Carter and he helped her get off the drugs, she had thought she did the same for him. When a new case came up and they wanted her to go under she realized she couldn't risk it and transferred, lucky for her the BAU had an opening. Carter stayed, and he said he stayed clean. He was promoted and seemed to be doing so well. They met up one day by chance at an NA meeting of al things. They started talking and she trusted him, he knew her history and she his. It was the trust in that, and the feelings they had been fighting for each other that drew them together. For three years she believed in the lie that Carter created. She knew he cared for her, but the foundation of their relationship, his being clean was a lie. He hid it for three years, from everyone. She never got to find out when he went back on, or if he ever truly got off the drugs. On bad days she almost thought that he came to that meeting to find her, to take her down with him. After all what was that saying, misery loves company?

Eventually, it got to the point where he couldn't hide it, and instead of trying to get clean he tried to have her come back on the drugs. She hated him for that, and then when she went to his place to talk to him about it, he had some woman there, and they were both naked. What made her hate him more was not the cheating; it was that after that she did want the drugs to help her escape. She didn't fall off the wagon, but being so close created such anger in her that soon Hotch told her to go to this conference and cool off, or he'd force her vacation. At the conference she met Sean and things changed. Now here she was driving on a dark road in Utah and some Meth head saw through her and saw her past.

When she got to camp she could see that most of the team had left. She went into the tent and saw Sean sitting at the conference table looking at missing person folders. Derek was across from him doing the same. Sean looked up as she came in. He frowned at her, and her anger rose, but then he came over to her and touched her arms.

"You okay? You're shaking a little, and it looks like a bruising on your arms." He pulled her into the light to see better.

They both could see distinct hand print bruising forming on her upper arms. She didn't want to explain that it was from her encounter with Mac in the parking lot.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

By this time Derek had come over to them and he was looking at the bruising also.

"It's not nothing baby girl, what happened?"

"Some guy hit on me, and he grabbed me, don't worry I hit him where it hurts. It's fine, really. Please, both of you stop." She said, rubbing her head as she felt a headache coming on.

"If you say so," Derek said, but his voice conveyed he didn't believe her. "Find anyone who saw Natalie?"

Kathy made eye contact with Sean, who still looked concerned, but then looked over at Derek. "No, although, I don't know, it was weird." She walked over to the conference table and grabbed a bottle of water.

Derek looked up, "Why?"

"It seemed like Walter recognized her, but he said he didn't. And the guy that hit on me, Mac, he barely looked at the picture, but I felt like he too knew who she was."

"Why would Walter lie?" Sean asked, distracted temporarily from his concerns.

"I don't know, it just felt weird."

"The guy that hit on you, Mac you said?" Derek asked, and she nodded yes, "Sheriff said that he was trouble, suspected dealer, always in fights, causing them or ending them, harassment, stuff like that. Problem he said is that the town is afraid of him, or in debt to him and nobody will press charges. Sheriff even sounded scared when he spoke of him."

"Yeah, he seemed to be in charge. Almost every other man in there looked to him, and looked to fear him. Although Walter seemed to scare him off." She said, and then realized they would want to know what that meant. "Look, I'm tired, I'm going back to the motel. See you in the morning."

"Baby girl, you need to drive me." Derek said through a big smile. "Or I can drive the SUV and you can ride back with Sean. You know what, let's do that, I want to go grab some food. You don't mind right?"

Kathy looked over at Derek who was still smiling; he winked at her, and then put his hands out for the keys. "Thanks." He said as she tossed them to him and then strolled out of the tent and left them alone.

"You sure you're okay?" Sean asked, concern again showing on his face.

Kathy nodded yes and stretched her neck, how could she tell him that what was bothering her was how Mac knew about the drugs.

"Drive me back?" She asked quietly.

"Drive you back to my room?" He asked, all his concern now replaced with desire.

Kathy laughed out loud and pulled him close to her. "One track mind I see." She pushed her hips into his and could feel him starting to get hard. "Better do something about that." Then she stood on her toes and kissed him gently on the mouth. She pulled apart and walked over to his truck. He didn't hesitate to follow.

Neither of them noticed as he parked the truck outside his room and they slipped inside that they were being watched. The red pickup was parked on the side of the Luna Mesa, and Mac was watching the motel. When they entered Sean's room Mac slipped out of his truck and went to watch from the windows in the back. There were no lights back there and it was easy for Mac to hide in the shadows and go unnoticed. It helped that Sean's room was on the other end from Kathy's so that if Mac needed to run he only had to slip around the office. Not that Mac would run, but the option was there if needed.

Although the shades were pulled down most of the way there too he could see their shadows. He watched as they started kissing, as the man began touching her tits and ass, and as he took off her top.

'Fucking bitch,' he thought to himself. 'I'll fuck you a lot better than him.'

He watched as they had sex, listened to her moan and groan and wriggle under this man. Mac felt his dick get hard watching her. The anger boiled inside of him as she became lost in the ecstasy.

'She's gonna yell a lot louder for me, she gonna scream for me. She gonna scream for me all night an day.' He thought, as he had to adjust his pants again and fingered the large knife in his back pocket. He watched Sean pounding into her, and her legs wrapped around him. Watched as she scratched down Sean's back. Mac watched as Sean kept up his promise of remembering condoms, and making her come more than once. Mac felt so angry and turned on he knew he wouldn't be able to wait for her, but he knew he had to. One wrong move and he'd be caught. He had to catch her when no one was around and when she wouldn't expect it.

First he needed to know which room was hers. If he could time it right he could get her in the room and away from the motel without anyone noticing. Otherwise he'd have to grab her from her truck, which was harder and would probably take to long. He went back to his truck and watched the motel that night, waiting to see if this was her room of where she ended up.

'Soon fucking cunt, soon your ass will be mine.' He thought this as he jerked himself off in the truck, thinking of all the nasty and painful things he would do to her, and all the screams he'd cause.

The alarm went off at 5 a.m. and Kathy groaned. Sean quickly went to shut it off.

"You don't have to leave." He said sleepily.

Kathy was already pulling her clothes on. "I do, I need a shower and a change of clothes." She crawled back on the bed and kissed him, letting her tongue dart into his mouth. He pulled on the back of her head to pull her closer, but she twisted and pulled away.

"That's for teasing me last time." She said and smiled. "I'll see you in a few hours." She quietly opened the door and snuck out. Then she quickly walked to the other end and snuck into her room. She didn't see the red truck hiding in the shadow of the Luna Mesa, or the cherry of his cigarette as his icy blue eyes watched her. He took out his tin and took a hit of Meth, waiting for the high that would carry him. He held the knife in his hand and he twisted it around in his fingers. This was gonna be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

_**sketchwars**____**6/2/13 . chapter 8**_

_**We got some background of Kathy in this chapter. Nice twist. Someone is going to use that in his own manipulative way.**_

I'm glad you liked it! I like throwing in a twist or two Who would use that against her, Mac, never ;-)

_**WaterWarrior6**____**6/2/13 . chapter 8**_

_**And Mac plans. Really creepy that he watched Sean and Kathy have sex, but hey it's Mac and he is creepy. But he's the hottest creeppy guy we know ;)**_

Mac is a planner. thekiltedpineapple said she him as more calculating, and that's what I want to show. He's violent and calculating. Yeah, very creepy, but he is so hot in that so creepy way ;-)

_**gurl3677**____**6/3/13 . chapter 8**_

_**oh mac...dirt ball...why do we like him?**_

Because he's Mac!

This chapter is more from Mac's point of view, you'll see why. The next chapter will be her take on what happens. Warning for language and graphic descriptions of violence.

Chapter Nine

The next night Mac again watched the motel, this time the man came into her room when the rest of the agents had gone to theirs. Mac slipped quietly out of the truck and went again to the back windows. He knelt down on his knees to see into the room, the shade didn't go all the way down so he was able to see into the room through the foot of space. The man was laying on the bed and she was tucked into his arms. They weren't fucking, just talking. Mac laughed quietly to himself.

'Pussy can't even fuck her two nights.' He thought to himself.

He grew bored watching them talk and went back to his truck. At least in the truck he could get high and sit.

At 5 am he watched as the door to the room opened and the man slipped out of the room and go to the room on the other side where Mac first saw them fucking.

'Looks like they take turns. He is a fucking pussy.'

He watched the hotel like this for two more nights. During the day he watched how the other agents moved and when they slept, driving past the camp and sheriff's office or watching from his job across the street as a mechanic. Mac watched the windows of the motel to see if anyone else was up when she sent the man packing or when she returned to her room. It was still too dangerous, if someone happened to hear it would all be over, he had to think of another way to get to her.

Mac mostly watched them at night, knowing that the cover of darkness was the best way to grab her and the best way to not be seen. He was getting more and more frustrated waiting. If he didn't grab her soon he was going to have to find another whore, and he didn't want that. He wanted this one.

Mac noticed that the agents all shared the trucks so that wouldn't work, and she always seemed to have someone with her. He decided he was going to need to grab her when she was with someone, but if he timed it right it would only be one agent. Another death on his hands, FBI or not was better than waiting.

One week after he first met her at the bar, which he avoided when she was there since he knew Walter would not approve and probably tell him to keep it in his pants. He of course always did what his father wanted, but if Walter never told him then he could do what he wanted, and this time what he wanted was her.

'And I'm gonna fucking get it too.' He thought to himself.

Around 5 p.m. that evening Mac watched as she got into the driver's seat of one of the SUV's with the skinny brown haired agent. He looked young and easy to take over. They were the only ones in the SUV; looks like the time had come. He felt his nerves on fire and he quickly jumped into his truck, took two hits of Meth and followed them.

They drove to a small rundown house on the edge of Cainville; Mac recognized it as the home of Andrea Phillips. She was victim 28, and it looked like they figured that out. Mac hung back and watched from the road as she and the other agent went inside to talk to her family. Andrea was a good one at first, but then not all that fun. He only held her two days, and then he killed her because she kept whining. He smiled to himself; he knew that the FBI bitch would not be that way. He sat and waited, and finally around 7 p.m. the two agents came out of the house. The sun was blinding in the sky, and Mac realized how easy it would be to run the SUV off the road. They'd think it was an accident; sure they'd wonder where she went, but didn't mean they'd find her. He waited until they pulled out and were driving on an empty space of road with lots of big ditches and rocks around, a hardly traveled road. He reached over and took another hit of Meth, before he pressed down hard on the gas and slammed into the back of the SUV. He eased off as the SUV swerved but righted itself, then he pressed on the gas again and slammed into the back again. This time the SUV swerved into the ditch and she lost control. He watched as it hit the ditch hard, the front end dipping hard into the ditch and then flipped onto its right side.

Mac pulled over behind it and jumped out. He could see movement from the cab and watched as she popped the driver's door and swung out. She was too busy looking inside to see him come up. When he was close enough he reached out and grabbed her from behind his arm tight around her throat. He used his other arm to pin her arms behind her. She had blood dripping from a cut by her eyebrow and some scratches on her face, neck, and arms. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he held onto her tightly. He slammed his knee into her back and she fell hard onto the ground, he could hear the air knock out of her. He swung out with his foot and kicked at her, she had landed on her back but had rolled to her side when he kicked at her. As she rolled to her side he noticed she was grabbing for her gun. He kicked at her several times hard in the ribs with his dusty steel toes boots, leaning on the SUV for support so he could harder, as well as kicking her hands away. She didn't scream, which he wanted, but she did gasp in pain, each time a little louder. The last kick caused something to crack loud enough for him to hear, and this time she yelled out in pain. He felt himself get hard at this, and then when he looked down at her and saw she was gasping for air and hunching up on her knees he got even harder. He saw she was reaching for her gun again, which was holstered on her left hip and he swung out his foot again kicking her ribs and knocking her back down. Her hands were still going for her gun, but he stepped on her right hand.

"Fuck." She yelled out.

Mac quickly bent down to pull the gun out of the holster as he pinned her arms above her head with his other hand holding her bucking hips down with his knee. He stuck the gun in the back of his pants.

"Fucking bitch, not nice," he said as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to face him. He leaned over to her and licked the blood from her face and then kissed her hard on the mouth his tongue crashing into her mouth as he let his teeth bite into her lip. When he pulled away he could see the pain and what looked like disgust in her still unfocused eyes and he back handed her across the face and let her hit the ground again.

"Mac? . . . No . . ." She said quietly as she was still gasping for air, her voice filled with pain, but he yanked her up by her hair and clamped a hand over her mouth.

He heard movement in the truck and knew the other agent was waking up or trying to get out.

"Kathy?" A quiet male voice spoke from the truck.

Mac let go of her hair and quickly pulled his knife out of his pocket, which he then pressed to her throat. He let go of her mouth, still holding her at knifepoint, and wrapped his fingers tight in her hair and yanked back so her neck was exposed and he pressed the blade harder into her flesh.

"You scream and I'll gut him in front of you and then I'll gut you." He whispered into her ear. "You an me are gonna go to my truck and leave. You run and I will make you watch as I kill him slowly and painfully, and then I'll kill you." He pressed the blade in and slid it along her collar bone just enough to draw blood. Kathy inhaled deeply at the pain and he could see her bite on her split lip but she didn't say anything. "You got me?" He eased up the pressure on the blade enough for her to nod. Then he dragged her over to his truck. When they reached the truck he let go of her hair and grabbed her throat with one hand holding pressure on it, so tight he could see her eyes go wide with a lack of air. Her hands grabbed hold of his wrist, but she was fading fast and already injured, she could barely keep her arms up. Holding her this way he was able to control her head, which he pulled forward and then slammed into the side of truck knocking her out. He picked up her limp body and shoved her in the cab. He went to the back of the truck and grabbed some rope, which he wrapped tightly around her wrists. He slammed her door shut and came around to the driver's side. He jumped in the truck and sped off towards the canyons. He had never been so happy that this road never had traffic on it. He looked in his rearview to see someone trying to get out through the driver's door.

'FBI, fuck that, nothing to it.' He thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: As Mac has taken her and she is unconscious, this chapter is a dream sequence of the events of the day from her point of view. She is already Mac's this is her day as seen through her unconscious dreaming.

Warnings for language and graphic descriptions of violence, and of course some smut.

Chapter Ten

_Kathy and her team had spent a long day at base camp, and everyone pretty much had the same feeling at the end of the day. Whoever this unsub was, they were no closer to catching him, and no closer to finding out where the rest of his victims were. The search teams had all gone home, and that too was a dead end, Natalie's car was not found. Garcia was still trying to get identities on the other two victims, but apparently Utah had a lot of missing females. It didn't help that they knew the unsub wasn't just hunting Utah natives, if a woman drove through Utah she could be a target. Hotch sent them home around 9:00 p.m. that night. They all wore looks of frustration and fatigue. It wasn't that it was the first time this had happened, but they felt they were fighting the clock, they had victim 37 they knew the unsub would hunt again, it was only a matter of time, maybe he already was._

_They drove back to the motel and Kathy slipped Sean a note to wait until everyone had gone to bed and then come to her room. She was tired and frustrated from the day, but seeing Sean did have its appeal. She jumped into the shower and cooled off and waited for him. He knocked quietly on the door a few hours later. She answered in a tank top and shorts, which caused him to flush slightly._

"_I am so fucking tired." He said as he came into the room and went over to the bed to lie down. _

_She followed him and curled up into his arms. _

"_Too tired for fun?" She asked, desire in her voice._

_He looked down at her and laughed. _

"_We keep this up and I won't walk again."_

_It was her turn to laugh; she snuggled in closer to him as he pulled her in tight._

"_Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly._

_She leaned up on her elbow and looked at him._

"_Should I be concerned?"_

"_No, I just . . ." His voice trailed off._

"_Sean what is it, just ask."_

"_Are we just fucking?" He said quickly, almost as if he was afraid he would change his mind. His stomach was so tight he could hardly breathe._

_Kathy sat up and looked at him, she raised and eyebrow at him, "well, not right now."_

_He laughed nervously, "I know that, I mean what are we doing? Here, this, us, what is it?"_

_Kathy stood up from the bed and went over to the small table where she had a bottle of water. She opened it up and took a long drink and then she turned around and looked at him. _

"_What do you want it to be?" She asked, her stomach flipping. She couldn't tell if it was nerves about him ending it or nerves because he wanted more._

_Sean stood up and came over to her. He pulled her close and gently kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away he still held her, but he made sure to lock eyes with her._

"_I want you. I want all of you. I want to know you, everything about you, I want it all." He said, his voice husky with desire but also affection, and maybe something more._

"_And fucking?" She asked, a slight nervous laugh escaping. Did she want this, and could she do this again?_

"_Well, yeah, of course that." He said through a smile, but then his face turned serious again. "But not that. I want to make love to you, I don't want to hide us and I want to do more than that too." The knot in his stomach had loosened somewhat, he had dove in with both feet and it was up to her now whether he drowned or swam._

_She pulled away and sat down on the bed._

"_I'm scared Sean." She said, so quietly he had to take to a minute to make sure he heard her._

"_Of me?" He asked as he bent down on his knees in front of her._

"_No . . . of me. I know at some point I can't keep running from what happened, and in the end it wasn't that bad, but Carter hurt me and I almost lost me in the process, I guess I'm scared of that. Sean there is stuff about me you don't know, not really, and what if you don't like what you see?" She stood up and started pacing refusing to look at him. She felt vulnerable, and she didn't like it. Sean grabbed her arms lightly to stop her, and he cupped her chin so she would look at him._

"_Let's start with, do you want this? Forget the fear, forget Carter, and forget everything but you and me. Do you want this?" _

_She didn't think she could speak, so she nodded yes._

"_Then I don't care about that shit. I don't care about who you were or what you did. I want to know it because I want to know you, but I don't care. We all have shit Kathy, but I really don't care." He came up on the bed and pulled her close to him. He was playing with her hair, soothing it away and resting his chin on her head._

_She felt warm and safe, something she couldn't remember feeling since before the coke. She pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes._

"_I'm holding you to that Conner, you understand?" She straddled his hips and kissed him gently at first and then more insistent on the mouth. Her tongue needing to reach his, she needed to feel him._

_He shifted and pushed her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. His hand trailing down her side and then back up, cupping her breast. He pulled away and looked at her with questioning eyes._

"_No bra?"_

"_Why would I need that?" She asked as she leaned up and kissed his nose. "Make love to me Sean."_

_He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, and gliding hot kisses down her neck, she felt her stomach flip and knew this time it was desire and not fear. She could feel his desire as well as he gently pulled the tank top off and began kissing her breasts, her nipples getting hard_

"_What about not walking?" She managed to gasp out as he pulled off her shorts._

"_Got a beautiful woman telling me to make love to her, fuck walking." He said as he pulled off his own t-shirt and smiled down at her naked body._

"_So romantic." She said and laughed as she leaned up and started kissing his neck and shoulders._

_He pushed her back down on the bed and stood up, sliding out of his shoes and jeans. When he was naked he climbed back on the bed pulling her close to him as he positioned himself between her open legs and began kissing up her legs. She slid down closer to him and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She could feel his hardness against her opening, and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her. She let go of his neck and reached down to grab his cock, wanting to guide him into her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her, a look of shock mixing with desire crossed her face._

"_Not yet." He said as he leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. She groaned into his mouth. He held both wrists with one hand and with the other he slid down and started rubbing her clit. Her hips rose in response and her breathing became more rapid. She could feel the sweat and heat from both of them._

"_Sean . . .oh . . .Sean . . ." She panted as he had now leaned down and was licking and sucking on her clit. He kept sucking until he felt her juices run down his throat, and felt her walls tighten. She pulled her legs in harder around him as he kept going until she thought she would explode._

"_Sean . . .please . . . I want you inside of me."_

_He came up and leaned into kiss her. She could taste herself on him and felt more turned on. He pulled her close and slid gently into her. He gave her a chance to adjust before he started thrusting. Kathy felt her orgasm building to a level she had never felt before and stopped thinking, letting go of everything but feeling Sean inside of her, filling her, and making love to her._

_At 5 am the alarm went off and Sean quietly got up from the bed and started collecting his things. Kathy groaned from the bed but sat up and watched him. She pulled her tank top and underwear on and stood up. Her legs still felt shaky from the orgasm that had rocked her harder than she had ever felt. Once he was dressed he came over to her and leaned down gently to kiss her._

"_We okay?" He asked sounding a little nervous._

_She stood on her toes and pulled him in close to kiss him hard. "We are good, really good."_

_He nodded and headed to the door. "So maybe next time we can talk, you know get to know each other?"_

_She laughed softly. "I'd like that."_

_He turned the handle and opened up the door, he turned to look at her again before he left, "Me too."_

_For the next two nights Kathy and Sean met as usual, first in his room and then in hers. Although they still ended up in bed together they did talk. She shared with him about her two older brothers and her older sister, he shared that he had one brother. They spoke of where they grew up, what they did in college, why they joined the FBI. On the second night Kathy told him about Carter, about going undercover and using cocaine. She told him how she struggled to get clean and how she almost lost that. She finally told him that she did some things on drugs and to get drugs that she was especially not proud of, things she hadn't even told Carter. She didn't know why she told him, but she trusted him and even though it was so new she wanted this to work._

_Sean listened and nodded, asked questions, and held her to him the entire time. When she was done, she looked up into his eyes for the first time, since she wouldn't make eye contact when she told him. Whatever she thought she would see, or was afraid she would see wasn't there._

"_Still don't care. I mean I care, but it's not going to make me run away." He said, and then he pulled her close to him again and soothed her hair, as he come to realize she enjoyed it. Then he told her some stories of him and his brother and the trouble they caused and how they drove their mother crazy._

_The team was going into the later half of the second week in Utah and everyone was frustrated. Where was this unsub? It wasn't that they wanted him to attack, but if he lay dormant it made him a lot harder to track. There were still two more bodies to identify and they hoped Garcia had something as she rang late that afternoon._

"_Please tell me something good Mama." Derek said as he answered and put her on speaker. Sean smiled over at Kathy; he kept meaning to ask her what was up with Derek and Garcia._

"_Well I've got something, but I don't know how good it is."  
"What did you find Garcia?" Hotch asked._

"_The oldest body, number 28, which by the way is still gross and icky, is Andrea Phillips. She was never reported missing, which is why it as hard to find her. Lucky for you all that I am who I am. She is the daughter of Henry and Lori Phillips, 28 years old, again ick, and life long resident of Cainville. She worked as a manager of a hotel about an hour away and also has a second address of an apartment there. I guess they just thought she wasn't home for a while. She was last seen leaving work nine months ago and no one has seen her since. Garcia out."_

"_Nine months and her parents didn't think maybe something was wrong?" Derek asked._

"_Maybe they were fighting." Kathy said. She had gone over ten years without speaking to her mother when her mom was drinking._

"_Maybe. Reid you and Kathy head over to the address of the parents. Let's see if we can find out why they didn't report her missing and anything else they can tell us. Morgan you and Rossi head over to her apartment and see if there is anything there, Blake you and JJ go with Sean in his SUV and head over to the hotel, let's find friends, co-workers, anyone who might have seen something. I'm going to see what our good friend the sheriff knows. We'll meet back here." Hotch said._

_Kathy grabbed the keys to the SUV and headed out of the tent with Reid. _

"_Let's go shake some trees." She said and smiled._

"_You seem in a good mood." Reid said as he climbed into the passenger seat._

"_I am in a good mood." She said and started the SUV._

_Reid nodded but said nothing. He didn't know if he should tell her how he observed her and the Utah agent Sean, that he was guessing they were more than colleagues at this point. He decided it was best to leave it._

_Kathy and Reid drove on more and more deserted lanes before arriving at the Phillips house at the edge of Cainville. When they pulled into the dirt driveway they saw an old and dilapidated house in front of them, with an even worse shape front porch. Reid raised his eyes at Kathy as they climbed the stairs. Kathy knocked on the door and a tall thin woman with long brown hair opened it, the screen door between her and the agents. She was smoking a cigarette in one hand and had a beer in the other._

"_Mrs. Phillips?" Kathy asked._

"_That's me. Who are you?" She said, her voice deep from smoking, she didn't open the screen door._

"_My name is Special Agent Kathy Brooks and this is Special Agent Dr. Spenser Reid, we're with the FBI."_

"_FBI?" The woman asked, her shoulders somewhat less tense, but still guarded._

"_We're here about your daughter, Andrea." Reid said._

_A shadow moved behind the woman and a man came around. He was older than the woman, with gray hair and slight stoop to his shoulders. _

"_Is she in some kind of trouble?" The man asked quietly._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Philips I'm sorry to tell you this but Andrea was murdered." Kathy said._

_The woman let out a loud gasp and leaned into her husband._

"_May we come in, we'd like to ask you some questions." Reid said._

_The man nodded, still holding his wife, he pushed the door open so they could step in the house. The inside of the house was in a better state the outside. There was a cozy and clean living room that the man led them too. He sat down in a big recliner as his wife perched on the arm. Kathy sat in a chair across from them and Reid sat on the couch._

"_Murdered? Are you sure it was Andrea?" The woman asked in a now quiet voice filled still with recent tears._

"_I'm afraid so. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, we noticed you didn't file a missing persons report, can I ask why?" Kathy said as she gave them time to gather some composure._

"_She is 28 years old, did what she wanted. We just thought she would come home one day." Mr. Phillips said gruffly._

"_She was missing for nine months, didn't that seem odd?" Reid asked._

"_No. Andrea had disappeared before. When she was 20 she ran off to Mexico and got married. She was gone for six months. When she was 24 she went backpacking across the United States and Canada and we didn't hear from her for over a year. It's who she was." Mrs. Phillips said. "She didn't like for us to be in her business, and if we tried she shut us out. Andrea was a good girl, but she wanted what she wanted and didn't care about anything else in the process. We spoiled her in that way, let her do anything and everything."_

"_Would you mind if we took a look in her room. We'd like to get a better idea about her, help us to figure out who did this." Kathy said._

"_Was it random, how was she killed?" Mr. Phillips asked._

_Reid glanced at Kathy and she gave a slight nod of her head. He cleared his throat before speaking. "She was killed by the serial killer we're investigating in this area."_

_Mrs. Phillips let out a loud cry and grabbed her husband's hand._

"_Oh my God. Oh Andrea." She said._

_Mr. Phillips rose and led the agents to Andrea's room. For the next hour and half Reid and Kathy went through Andrea's room. They didn't find much, her room in the house scantily furnished. Although she did have a computer there, which Reid worked on with Garcia._

"_Think we have all we're going to get. Hopeful something turned up near her job." Kathy said as she rose from looking in the closet and stretched her neck. Reid nodded an agreement. They said good-bye to the Phillips and promised to let them know anything as soon as they heard anything._

_Kathy climbed into the driver's seat and started the SUV. She pulled out onto the dirt road before speaking._

"_Still seems strange, them not calling to file a missing persons report." She said._

"_They seemed to think it was normal for her." Reid said._

"_Yeah, I guess, I don't know."_

_Kathy pulled onto another back road, a road that looked like it was hardly used. She flipped the visor down since the sun was so strong in her eyes. She glanced at the rearview and noticed a truck following them, a truck that seemed to be getting closer. A truck with bright lights on, as well as lights on top of the cab that were reflecting brightly into her mirror._

"_Reid . . ." She said to grab his attention. "Hold on!" She gripped the wheel tight as the truck slammed into the back of the SUV. She felt the tires hitting gravel and the SUV swerving out of control. She yanked hard on the wheel and managed to straighten out on the road again. Reid was turning in his seat to try and see what was behind them, but before he could register what he was seeing the truck slammed into them again. This time the truck hit harder and Kathy felt the wheel slip out of her hands. She felt the SUV skid off the road and into a ditch. Both she and Reid were bounced into the ceiling and she felt the steering wheel slam into her ribs. She felt the slamming as the SUV rocked on the edge of the ditch and then fell hard onto its right side. Her whole body ached and she felt blood dripping down her face. The windshield was shattered and she could pieces of it around Reid. Reid was not moving, but she looked closer and saw that at least he was still breathing. She pushed hard on her door and thankfully it opened. She slid down and out of the SUV, holding onto the door to keep steady. She kept her eyes on Reid in case he tried to move. She could hear the engine of another vehicle, but she felt everything around her was fuzzy. She felt strong arms grab her and one wrapped tightly around her neck, the other pinning her arms behind her. _

_She felt like her head was swimming. She tried to pull away from him but didn't feel like her body was responding. She felt a sharp pain in her back and fell hard onto to the ground. She took in huge gulps of air and tried to focus her mind. Before she could react she felt another pain as his dirty boot collided with her side. She rolled onto to her side to try and reach her gun. He kept kicking at her. She didn't know how many times he had kicked but her ribs were throbbing, she couldn't help gasping in pain every time he connected with her sides. She wanted to protect herself, to get her gun but she couldn't move and he kept kicking at her hands when she went for the gun. Another kick slammed into her ribs and this time she heard something loudly crack, she felt her bones shift and she yelled out in pain. She knew at least one rib was broken. He had stopped kicking at least and she pulled herself up onto her hands and knees trying to breath through the pain. He kicked at her again and she fell onto her back, as she went for her gun again she felt a sharp pain in her right hand and felt her bones crunch. _

"_Fuck." She yelled out as she realized he had stepped on her hand. She felt his hands grab the gun and pull it from her hip. She could feel the gravel cutting into her arms and back. She was in a tank top and jeans, the over shirt she had on when she went to the Phillips tossed into the back of the SUV._

_She heard him say, "Fucking bitch, not nice." The voice sounding distant to her but also familiar as she felt his hands in her hair as he pulled her up to face him. His grip in her hair felt like a vice and she couldn't move without pain searing through her scalp. She felt him lean close and lick down the side of her face. Then he kissed her hard on the mouth, his tongue crashing into her mouth as his teeth nipped at her lip, she could taste blood and cigarettes. He pulled away to look at her and she met his eyes as best she could, still trying to focus. It was Mac, the guy from the bar, her head still spinning and her vision darkening from the pain. She couldn't help the pain reflected in her eyes, but there was something else as well, she had been disturbed by his kiss, but she didn't have time to think. She saw him raise his other arm and she tried to pull away as she felt him back hand across the face. He must have also let go of her hair because she hit the ground again._

"_Mac? . . .No . . ." She barely heard the words herself as she tried to breathe, and the pain threatened to knock her out. He grabbed her hair again in his iron grip and yanked her up, this time clamping a hand over her mouth. She didn't understand at first until she heard Reid's quiet voice from the SUV._

"_Kathy?" She heard Reid say quietly. _

_Her head was spinning and she knew if Mac let go of her she would fall to the ground and probably not get up. Mac kept his hand over her mouth, but he had let go of her hair as she could feel the tingle of feeling return. The relief was short lived though, as she quickly felt the steel blade of a knife pressed against her throat. He let go of her mouth and wrapped his fingers in her hair again. She was sure he pulled hair out this time. He pulled her head back so far it was almost resting on his shoulder. She could feel the blade pressing harder into her neck._

_She could feel his hot breath near her ear as he whispered to her. "You scream and I'll gut him in front of you and then I'll gut you." He leaned in closer to her ear. "You an me are gonna go to my truck and leave. You run and I will make you watch as I kill him slowly and painfully, and then I'll kill you." She felt the knife start to split the skin by her collarbone as he slid it along, she could feel the blood drip down to her chest. She inhaled deeply wanting to yell at the sharpness of the pain, but instead she bit down on her lip, which was split from his back handing her and biting her._

"_You got me?" He said, easing up the pressure on the blade so she could nod. He pulled on her hair and dragged her over to his truck. When they reached the truck she felt him let go of her hair and felt his tight grip around her throat. The pressure was so tight she felt like her windpipe was going to snap in half. She felt her eyes widen with the pressure. She raised her arms and tried to grab his wrist, but she barely had the strength to raise them and grab his wrist before she felt her arms slipping back to her sides. She felt him pull her head forward and then felt a sharp pain as the back of her head slammed into the truck, then everything quickly went black._


	11. Chapter 11

_**gurl3677 **__**6/5/13 . chapter 9**_

_**And here...we...go...**_

_**No Mac, you leave Reid alone! Love then images you are creating here**_

I know, poor Reid. Thank you so much! That means so much to me!

_**WaterWarrior6**____**6/5/13 . chapter 9**_

_**Andrea Phillips? Hmm I wonder where you got that name from lol.**_

_**Steel toe boots hurt like hell, and with the strength Mac has as he kicks. Nope, no way, I wouldn't want to be at the wrong end of that kick.**_

I love throwing those little references in! LOL! I can't even imagine feeling those boots against my ribs, and he is strong. I too would not want to know how much that hurts!

_**gurl3677 **__**6/5/13 . chapter 10**_

_**Why do I love him! He's such an awful person!**_

We love him because he's Mac! LOL!

_**WaterWarrior6**____**6/5/13 . chapter 10**_

_**Okay, so are Kathy and Sean together, or are they working on it? I hope Reid is okay.**_

Reid will be okay. Kathy and Sean are now together, they are going beyond the just sex stage, to trying to have a relationship, but also still having sex!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Thanks to my betas gurl3677 and thekiltedpineapple! You have no idea how much you are helping me, no idea!

Chapter Eleven

It wasn't until 9:00 p.m., when the team started to get worried about where Kathy and Reid had gone. It had been four hours since they left, which seemed like too long to take to speak to a family. Rossi and Derek were back from searching Andrea's apartment, and JJ had called about half an hour ago to say they would be there soon as they had spoken to everyone at her job.

"Still no answer." Derek said as he hung up his phone again. For the past twenty minutes he had been trying to reach Reid and Kathy's phones, but no answer.

"Service around here isn't the best." Rossi said, but he too felt like something was wrong.

"You two head out to the Phillips place, I'll wait for the rest of the team. Maybe they just got a flat and can't call in." Hotch said.

Derek and Rossi had driven about twenty minutes when Derek's lights caught a person walking on a dark and deserted road.

"Stop Derek, I think that's Reid." Rossi said.

Derek spun around the SUV and pulled over to what was definitely Reid. Rossi and Derek both ran over to him.

"Reid what happened?" Rossi said as he took in Reid's appearance. He had cuts on his face and neck, he was holding his right arm in his left one, and there was dried blood by his right temple. He looked to be in pain.

"It all happened so fast. Something slammed into the back of the SUV and Kathy lost control, and then I looked back to see a truck and it slammed into us again. The SUV hit a ditch and then it flipped on my side."

"Where's Kathy?" Derek asked. His voice was firm which meant he was worried and angry.

"I don't know. I mean I heard her outside the SUV and I heard another truck speed off and then nothing. I finally managed to get out of my seat and get out. It was getting dark and I no cell phone so I started walking. I think my arm is broken."

Rossi took out his cell and thankfully there was a slight signal. He stepped away from Reid and Derek to call Hotch.

"Did you see anything about the truck that hit you?" Derek asked. He was glad Reid was okay, but if someone hit the SUV and now Kathy was missing it was not good, not good at all.

"No, it had its brights on and it had lights on top also on, all I saw was light."

Rossi came back over. "Hotch is on his way with the Sheriff, and he is going to call JJ and have them come out here. He said he's also calling an ambulance for Reid. Do you know how far you walked?"

"I've been walking around forty minutes, but I don't think I've gotten very far." Reid said.

"Is it possible she walked to get help?" Rossi asked.

"I would have seen her, you would have seen her." Reid said.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." Rossi said quietly.

Within half and hour the team was standing around Derek and Rossi's SUV. The ambulance was loading Reid who didn't really want to leave because he was worried about Kathy.

"You have to go Reid, your arm is broken. We'll let you know what happens." JJ said to him gently.

Sean was pacing back and forth in front of his SUV, he really wanted to jump in and drive to the crash site. His stomach was in knots and he felt he could throw up at any moment. He knew Kathy didn't want her team to know about them so he was waiting for their direction. They had finally gotten Reid loaded into the ambulance and were heading out to the crash site.

Reid hadn't gotten too far and they found the SUV about 15 minutes down the road. The sheriff faced his car towards it as did Derek so they had headlights to look at it. It was still on its side and they didn't see anyone around.

Hotch stepped a little bit away from the SUV as if he saw something. He grabbed a flashlight out of one of the SUVs and walked a little bit farther away. Blake grabbed another light and followed him. He had gone about 70 feet when he stopped. His light was shining down on a stain on the road. He knelt down to it, and although dry he could see, as he got closer that it was blood. The blood was right on the outside of a large set of skid marks.

"Is that blood?" Blake asked as she came closer.

Hotch stood up, he didn't say anything as he followed another trail back to the SUV. When he reached the SUV he could see the ground was disturbed from some kind of scuffle and there was more blood, he looked over at Blake. Then he looked at the rest of the team. JJ and Derek were on the other side of the SUV trying to see if maybe Kathy found another way to walk. David and Sean had lights heading in the opposite way of where Reid was found hoping maybe Kathy headed back to the Phillips.

Hotch nodded at Blake then he raised his voice to get everyone's attention.

"Come back everyone." He said and waited until everyone came back.

"She didn't walk away," his voice without emotion, although concern etched his features. "There's a trail of blood leading from the SUV to a set of large skid marks about seventy feet away. There is also a disturbance in the gravel and dirt, showing an altercation of some kind happened. Inside the skid marks is a small pool of blood. She was probably dragged from the SUV to the truck that hit them. I don't know if she sustained another wound and that caused the blood or if it's a wound from the accident. What I do know is that there is blood, a disturbance and a truck making a quick exit."

Hotch looked over at his team and saw the fear and concern he felt in their faces. When he looked at Sean he saw all of that and more. Sean was almost white, whatever they were feeling he was feeling it more.

"We need to head back to base camp. We'll have Garcia see if she can track Kathy's phone. Then I'm going to have her come out here. I want everyone on this!"

"Where does Mac live?" Sean asked the Sheriff his teeth gritted in anger.

"Mac? What does Mac have to do with this?" The sheriff answered, he didn't want word getting out to Mac that he gave them any information.

"He fucking hit on her in the bar last week, grabbed her arms and left bruising. That's what he has to do with this." Sean said, he voice louder as he stepped closer to the sheriff, feeling fists forming at his sides. "Now where does he live?"

Derek had come over to Sean and stepped between them. "Easy Sean, easy." Derek reached out to touch Sean's shoulder but he spun away.

"Fuck being easy! Mac was dangerous then, we need to talk to him." He shouted at Derek. He didn't care anymore what her team knew, all he knew was he had to find her.

Derek turned to the sheriff. "He's right, we just want to talk to him."

Hotch came over. "Isn't that the man you told us about before? When did this happen with her?"

Derek sighed and looked at Hotch. "Yeah that's him. Kathy went about a week ago to the bar to gather info. She came back a few hours later and had bruises on her arms. She said it was nothing, that Mac had hit on her."

"We'll talk about why I am just finding this out now later. Sheriff, where does he live?" Hotch asked.

The sheriff grumbled to himself. "He lives in an rundown house on the edge of town. When you hit Route 32 you make a right and go about five miles down. They'll be a loud barking dog in the yard. He's number 49 on that road, you'll see the busted up mailbox."

"Thank you. Derek you, Sean, and Rossi head over there. Remember just talk to him. The rest of us will head back to base."

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

It was almost 11:00 p.m. by the time they reached Mac's house. It had definitely seen better days. There was a large red pick-up truck with lights on top of the cab parked outside and as they stepped out they heard a loud dog barking. Before they reached the steps the door to the house opened and Mac stepped out. He was wearing a dusty blue shirt open over a dirty white wife beater and dirty black jeans. He held a beer in one hand and leaned on the doorframe. He didn't say anything as the three men came over to the steps.

"You boys lost?" He asked as he took a swing of beer. He couldn't help feeling excited, feeling her gun pressed against his back at the inside of waistband, knowing he had her and they had no idea.

"Are you Mac?" Derek asked.

Rossi was looking at the pick-up truck, but it was too dark to see if there was any damage to the front end, plus the truck too looked like it had seen better days, and dents from running an SUV off the road would be hard to confirm. Rossi also doubted Mac owned the only one with lights on the cab.

"Who wants to know?" He asked and went to take another swig of beer.

Sean, who had gone up the steps at this point, swung out and knocked the beer out of Mac's hand onto the porch.

Mac stood up straight in the doorway, biting the side of his mouth to keep from smiling and laughing. This prick was mad, and he wanted to laugh out loud.

"You owe me a beer." Mac said calmly, shaking the splashed beer from his hand, and not breaking eye contact with Sean.

"Are you Mac?" Sean said through gritted teeth, getting closer to Mac.

"Yeah, I'm Mac, what you want?" Mac said, ignoring Derek and Rossi and only speaking to Sean.

"We're the FBI. Driven any SUVs off the road today?" Rossi said from the base of the steps. Mac turned his attention from Sean to Rossi.

Mac raised an eyebrow at him and then took in the other two men. He knew exactly who they were. He had watched all of them for a week. Again he felt the tug of a smile, but kept himself in check.

'_Guess they found the accident.' _He thought to himself.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, picking at his thumbnail, acting almost bored.

"You met a woman at the Luna Mesa a week ago, Special Agent Kathy Brooks. You hit on her and you left her with bruises. Today she's missing, now you remember anything?" Derek asked, as he kept one hand out in case he had to stop Sean from charging this guy.

Mac smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah, I remember her. She had a fine ass and nice tits too." He said making sure to look Sean directly in the eyes. "But sad to say I didn't get to see them out of her clothes, and I ain't seen her since. Good thing there are plenty of other whores around." This time Mac was only talking to Sean, a smile playing at Mac's lips.

Sean stepped forward, fists ready to knock out some of Mac's rotted teeth. Derek put his hand up and gave him a warning look.

"You sure about that?" Rossi asked. "Where were you around 7 or 8 this evening?"

Mac bit his lower lip as if in thought. "I was finishing up at the shop. I work as a mechanic in town. You ask Shane, he'll tell you I was there. Then I went to the bar and had a drink or two and came home. We done here?" He said, standing up from the doorframe.

"Yeah for now. We'll be checking on that so don't leave town." Derek said, and he pulled on Sean's arm. "Come on man."

Sean reluctantly turned and followed Derek down the steps. When they got in the SUV Sean slammed his hands down on the dash.

"He knows something." Sean said.

"Then we'll find it." Rossi said. "Let's check his alibi." Sean shifted the SUV into gear and drove away. None of them saw Mac watching through the dirty window.

'_Knew they'd show up sooner or later.'_ He thought to himself as he grabbed his camo jacket and headed out to his truck. He drove off into the canyons.

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

It was after midnight by the time he reached the abandoned mine shaft that he used to make Meth in. He grabbed the beer and bottle a Jack Daniels from his truck and headed toward the entrance. He lit a lantern and headed inside. The mineshaft had a long entrance, which had to be walked carefully; finally he saw the lights and smiled. He put his beer down on a rusty barrel drum and picked up his tin of Meth. He took a hit and then turned toward the main area, opening his Jack and taking a long drink.

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

_When Kathy first opened her eyes she had to quickly shut them again. Although wherever she wasn't that well lit the small amount sent shooting pain into her head and made her stomach flip. She swallowed down the bile that threatened to come up again at any moment, which is also when she realized that she'd choke on it since she could taste a rag in her mouth, and feel the cloth holding it in place. It tasted like motor oil and dirt, which did not help her heaving stomach. She slowly opened her right eye since that was the one that didn't hurt right now. _

'_So far, so good.' She thought to herself. She slowly opened the other one. She took in her surroundings. She was still confused and when she tried to move her arms she felt a tug. She raised her head up and realized that her wrists were bound tightly with rope and tied to a hook in the rock above her. She could see her right hand was black and blue as well as swollen, probably broken. She pulled down with her wrists, which only made the rope dig in tighter, ignoring the pain in her broken hand. She looked down and realized that her feet were not completely on the ground. The movement of looking up and then down had sent waves of dizziness and nausea as well as made her body move on the rope. The pain already in her ribs seemed to increase and suck all the air out of her. It didn't help that at this angle she was being stretched which also pulled on her ribs. She felt the bile rise and closed her eyes as she tried to steady her rapidly increasing breaths. She still didn't know where she was and she was struggling to remember how she got there. She pulled on her wrists again and this time she felt the ropes cut into her skin. The pain of that on top of everything else caused her to pass out again._

_When she slowly opened her eyes the second time she was able to keep them open without the dizziness and nausea taking over. Her shoulders were hurting deep into the muscles. She slowly took in her surroundings. She was in a cave of some sort, which was lit with lanterns, and some large construction lights, most of which were off at this moment. She was in the center of what seemed a large empty space. In front of her and to the left were about five or six barrel drums with various beakers and tubing on them, as well as some empty cigarette packs, empty beer bottles, and what looked like a pizza box. On her right and slightly in front of her she noticed an old dirty mattress. Her stomach lurched when she saw the mattress was stained with what looked like blood and other fluids. She could see large bolts around the bed with dirty and bloody rope tied to them. Someone had been tied there, and bled there she realized. There was a dirty blanket lying on top of it. She tried twisting her body on the ropes to see better around her, but this caused her to groan as pain waves shot through her body. As she took in deep breaths again she looked down to judge her injuries and realized she was only in her bra and underwear. She could see some cuts on her body and didn't know if it was from the accident or from Mac, they didn't appear to be bleeding but some of them looked like they had. She had picked this pair out for Sean, he always laughed when they matched. The bra was black with a silk stripe across the top in a dark red; there was a small bow in the center. The underwear was a thong in the same black with red stripe, but no bow. _

'_No time for thinking of Sean, time to think. How am I going to get out of here?' She thought to herself. _

_By this time she had remembered Mac grabbing her after running the SUV off the road. She realized that right now he wasn't here and it was the best time to figure out her options. She looked up at her wrists and could see some dried blood on the rope. She wondered if she could pull her hands hard enough to pull the rope off the hook, it would hurt horribly, but she had to try. She sucked in air and pulled, but this sent shooting pains down her arms into her already throbbing shoulders and she could feel the strain on the already aching muscles. She yelled out in pain, which racked in her head since she couldn't yell out loud from the gag. It appeared that the rope was firmly in place on the hook. She heard movement coming from the darkness and she lifted her head as Mac came into the cave. _

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

"Honey, I'm home." He said as he stepped over to Kathy. She was already watching him and now she looked at him, her eyes looking like they could finally focus. Kathy had bruising on the left side of her face from the accident and her lip was split from when he hit her. Her arms were tied above her head and she was hanging from a hook in the rocks. Her feet barely touched the ground; she was standing on her tiptoes. She was gagged with a dirty red cloth, which was kept in place with a black bandanna tied around her head.


	12. Chapter 12

WaterWarrior6 6/8/13 . chapter 11

Probably not the best type of underwear to wear for that day lol. That "Honey, I'm home." part sent a chill down my spine. Maybe it's because I read it in his voice, either way it's still creepy.

Thank you for reviewing again! I love to hear what you have to say!

No, not a good day for that type of underwear. I wanted that to be chilling, and even better in his voice. It is creepy, because he got what he wanted. He has his prize.

Thanks again!

Sorry this chapter is short, it sets the scene for what's coming up. Warnings for language and violence!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Thanks to my beta's gurl3677 and thekiltedpineapple, I love you ladies!

Chapter Twelve

"Honey, I'm home," he said as he came over to her. She could feel him staring at her body and she had to force herself still as she felt a shiver down her spine.

"Hope you don't mind, I couldn't wait for a preview," Mac said and she watched him put down the bottle of Jack, he pulled her gun out of the waistband of his jeans and put it on the barrel next to the bottle of Jack. She saw the knife that a few hours ago had been at her throat along with what looked like her shredded tank top and jeans. She couldn't see her body very well, but she wondered if she had cuts on it, she doubted he cut it off gently, and judging by the strips the clothes were in he had relished it.

He was coming over to her and she braced her hands in the rope, not sure what he was going to do, but seeing the desire to cause pain in his eyes.

"I like the matching bra and panties, but I think I'll like them better off." He said, and then he yanked her head back hard enough to cause black to show at the edge of her vision. If he kept this up she was sure she would be bald by the time he was done.

He leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"Your lover came looking for you, seems a bit jumpy." He licked her ear, and with his hand still in her hair she felt his other hand slide down and grab her breasts hard. She tried to jerk away from him, from his touch, which felt like fire on her skin, even through her bra. He pulled her hair tighter to keep in place. She had a fleeting thought of wonder about how Mac knew about Sean, but it was short lived as Mac was talking again.

"Betcha wore this for him, too bad he won't see it." He finally let go of her hair and smacked her on the ass hard. The slap caused her to loose her balance and swing on the rope. She couldn't help the moan of pain that came from her throat and drowned in the gag.

"Told him I remembered your fine tits and ass." Mac said, grabbing her chin hard so she was forced to look at him.

"I like you like that, you like a piñata, a piñata to fuck." He said a smile on his face as he walked around and came up behind her. He pulled her hips closer to him and he ground himself into her ass. She could feel his hardness through the jeans, and she again felt fire on her skin. She also realized with a certain amount of unease and trepidation that he felt large and probably very well endowed. He stopped grinding on her and pushed her on the ropes. All thoughts vanished as she yelled in pain. The swing was harder this time and she felt the pain shooting up and down her body from her broken rib and stretched arm and back muscles.

As if reading her mind Mac said, "Probably hurts them ribs swinging like that, especially the cracked one." He laughed and walked over to the barrel drum and his beer.

Sending a shiver of ice down her spine Mac said, "We are going to have so much fun together." He opened a beer. "So much fun."

Kathy took in everything around her, watched his every move. She felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. She watched as he grabbed an old busted up lawn chair and place it in front of her. She realized that even if she kicked out she wouldn't reach it though.

'_He's either done this before and or he's that smart.'_ She thought to herself.

She watched as he chugged the rest of his beer and then walked over to have another one. He opened it and tossed the cap away, coming over, he untied the bandanna and tossed it onto the barrels before pulling the rag from her mouth, tossing that onto the mattress. She took in as deep a lungful of air as she could without moving her body.

Mac pointed the beer at her, "Thirsty?" He asked as he laughed. He put his thumb over the opening and splashed the beer over her body. It was cold against her flesh and she couldn't help but jerk her body away. She yelled out as her shoulders screamed in pain, which caused her lungs to send stabbing waves of pain out. He was laughing harder now as he walked over and flopped down into the chair.

"Keep shooting dirty looks at me, and I'm gonna have to punish you." He said as he pulled another knife out of his back pocket and twirled in his fingers. "Worse than I already was."

Kathy raised her head and looked at him. "Why . . . are . . . why me?" She asked. Her voice was so gravely and scratchy she didn't even recognize it as her own.

Mac was up and out of the chair in a flash. He came right over to her and into her face. He backhanded her across her right eye and then again across the left part of her jaw. She was twitching on the ropes now, her body screaming in pain. She could taste blood in her mouth and it made her weak stomach lurch. Mac stepped around her and placed his hand hard across her mouth. Digging his fingers into her bruised skin.

"You get sick and you gonna clean it up on your hands and knees." He whispered into her ear and let go of her mouth. She felt the cold steel of the knife against her ass as he was rubbing it up and down. She tried to slow her breathing, but she was struggling to breathe in general, as well as not get sick. She felt the cold leave her skin, but before she could breath a sigh of relief she felt it slide across her hip and against the top of her underwear. He pushed on it a little, where it rested right below her belly button and she felt it catch, she felt a small slice and then he quickly pulled it away, she bit down on her lip to keep from yelling out. He was still standing behind her, and he used his free hand to start feeling her body. He rubbed her tits through her bra and pinched her nipples hard between his fingers. She moaned out, part in pain and part in something else. She heard him laugh in her ear.

"Dirty whore, you like it. I knew you would be fun." He said. He grabbed her breast hard and then smacked her ass again before he stepped away and flopped back in the chair.

"I'm surprised you haven't got it yet." He said as his icy blue eyes locked onto her green ones. She still tasted the blood in her mouth from where he hit her.

"Got what?" She said her voice sounded more strained than before.

"Why I chose you . . . number 38." He said, and she watched him take off his jacket and toss it on the mattress followed by his button shirt and wife beater. His broad chest now completely exposed he stood up and came closer and she sucked in air through her teeth. On his right shoulder towards his chest was a large tattoo of a spider, the size matching the ones on the victims. She raised her head to meet his eyes and saw the cold eyes of a killer. He turned away and grabbed his bottle of Jack, taking a long swig.

"Besides you a cock tease and need to be taught a lesson." He said. He came over to her again and he used his free hand to grab and squeeze her crotch hard. She felt the fire through his fingers mixed with the pain. She yelled out again and then even harder as he smacked her pussy before turning back and sitting in the chair.

"Lucky for you I'm willing to teach it." He said and she watched him take another swig of Jack. She felt the bile rise in her throat, but swallowed it down. Cleaning it up would be horrible, giving in to him would be worse.

'_I'm going to die here in this cave.' _She thought to herself as she looked at him.

No matter what happened she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry or hearing her beg. Although her body was screaming in pain and her mind was exhausted, and she was in a cave with a serial killer she would not give in. She was proud to be a FBI agent and she'd be damned if some redneck was going to make her weak, she'd rather die than let him see weakness. She closed her eyes tight and tried to regulate her breathing again.


	13. Chapter 13

_**WaterWarrior6**____**6/8/13 . chapter 12**_

_**First words of the chapter, I knew it wasn't going to end well. Still got the chills.**_

_**"I like you like that, you like a piñata, a piñata to fuck." cracked up laughing there. Don't really know why, but I did.**_

He doesn't have to do anything and it's creepy, and one of the reasons we love him! I'm glad you got the chills, makes me think I am doing something right.

I laughed when I wrote it. But I can see him saying it.

_**sketchwars**____**6/8/13 . chapter 12**_

_**The pinata comment had me laughing too.**_

**WARNING: This chapter is violent and contains sexual assault. It may be triggering. Please be aware this is not condoning rape, it is part of the story, and part of Mac. This chapter is his point of view, the next is hers, and the same warning applies. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Thanks to my awesome betas gurl3677 and thekiltedpineapple!**

Chapter Thirteen

"Lucky for you I'm willing to teach it." He said as he took a swig of Jack. He looked over at her face and saw her eyes were darkening. He could see the anger and something else flash in them; he could see her turning herself off. He sat there and watched as she closed her eyes and saw she was trying to slow her breathing. He stood up and clapped loud in her face. He pulled the knife out of his pocket and held it in front of her.

"So cock tease, where you want it first?" He said and smiled. He put the knife against her lips, "here?" Then he slid it down to her belly button and inside the waistband of her panties, sliding it across the top of her mound, "here?" He slowly slid it out and walked behind her, trailing the knife along her hip and ass. He kicked her legs apart and she felt the cold blade slide across her ass cheeks. "Or here?"

He pulled the knife away and wrapped his hand around her throat, holding her in place, but not pushing or tightening his grip.

"I'll even let you choose." He said, and he ground his dick into her ass and hips.

"Fuck you." She said through gritted teeth. "Don't fucking touch me, you fucking coward." He growled in her ear and came around to face her. He punched her hard in the stomach twice causing her to lean forward on the ropes.

"Wouldn't fuck with or insult the man with the knife." He said, and he grabbed her by the back of the neck and yanked her back up.

"Don't you worry though, I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard it's gonna fuck that FBI agent right out of your pussy and anywhere else you let him stick it. Fucking coward, I'll show you."

He put his hands around her neck and squeezed until her eyes started to bulge, then he let go of the pressure.

Gasping for air she managed to snarl at him. "Go ahead Mac." She wheezed out. "Stick it in my mouth, please." She said, a demented smile on her face.

Mac laughed and trailed his fingers into her hair, pulling her even closer to him.

"I betcha you'd like that. Probably bite me off." He said, and backhanded her again.

"I don't think so."

He came around her back again and pulling her hips close to him, he held her there with one hand on her stomach. The other still holding the knife was at her hips. With a flash up of the knife he had cut the side of her underwear, and he quickly did the same on the other side. He felt her heart beating rapidly and her breath catching in her throat. He pulled them off and inhaled her scent, damn she smelled good. She turned against his hips to pull away but he wouldn't let her move. He had her panties in his left hand and he stuffed them into her mouth. Who the fuck did this cunt bitch think she was calling him a coward?

"They make a nice gag." He said and he stuffed them in further with his dirty fingers. He could hear her coughing as if she was going to be sick and he grabbed her neck and pulled her close.

"Don't get sick." He kicked her legs apart and put the knife in his back pocket. He grabbed at her slit and jammed two fingers inside of her. She yelled out and pulled on the rope. She was dry, which he could care less about, in fact he was glad because he knew it would hurt her more. But it wouldn't feel all that good to him either. He pulled his fingers out and sucked on them, she tasted better than she smelled, before jamming them back in and rubbing them back and forth. She was trying to pull away, but he held her firm with his other hand. He pulled his fingers out again.

"Second thought, I wanna hear you scream." He said and he pulled her panties out and tossed them on the ground. "I wanna hear you beg."

She shook her head back and forth. "No matter what . . . you do . . . I will never fucking beg. You have to force me to even get wet." She said, her voice barely audible.

He heard it though, and his grip on her hips tightened, almost crushing the bones.

He laughed in her ear, "I always did like a challenge, and force you to get wet. I don't fucking care if you're soaking wet or bone dry, I'm gonna fuck you hard, maybe until you pass out."

He came around to the front of her and pulled the knife out of his pocket, pressing it against the top of her chest near her bra strap.

"Don't fucking need this either. Let's see them titties." He said, and just as quick as he had taken off her underwear he slit the bra off in four easy and fast strokes. He leaned down and licked at the cuts in her skin where the knife caught, one on each side of each tit and one by each shoulder. He wasn't holding her so she was pulling away from him, which made him reach out and grab her left thigh to hold her in place. He gripped her firmly; he could practically feel the bruises forming. She wasn't yelling in pain, but she was making noise.

"You fucking growling at me?" He said and looked her in the eyes. The spit hit him near his mouth before he had a chance to react. She had spit at him. He let go of her thigh and laughed before he punched her in the face, hitting her square in the right eye. Her head shot back with the force and she swung on the rope. He used his hand to wipe it away before speaking.

"You know for an FBI agent, you're a fucking stupid cunt. Guess that little man didn't show you a man does it, guess it's my job." He said as he came around the back of her again.

He grabbed and pulled at her tits hard with one hand, while the other hand held her neck firmly against his chest so he could see her face and hold her still. Her eyes were open, and he could see the pain etched in her features.

"Time to show your pussy a real man." He whispered in her ear, walking around to go behind her again, standing at her side so he could still see her face. He let go of her tits so he could use his hand to open up the belt on his jeans and watched her bite down on her lip as he opened the zipper. He came up all the way behind her and pulled down his boxers. When he grabbed her again he made sure she could feel he was naked against her ass.

"And I ain't no fucking pussy gonna use a condom." He said, as he wrapped his fingers around her neck pulling her back to his chest and shoulder, pressing down a little, feeling as her pulse quickened under his fingers, he kicked her legs apart again, as she had closed them and he spit on his palm wiping it on his dick a few times, mixing with his precum, more for himself than for her as he guided himself to her slit.

"You ain't gonna like this, but I sure as hell am." He said and then he slammed himself into her hard. She yelled out in pain against his ear, which turned him on more, and without giving her time to adjust to his size, and he knew he was big; he pumped into her hard a few times. He pulled out, squeezed her ass and thrust in hard again. He started ramming into her harder than before, enjoying as her muscles tightened. He held her close to him by her neck; he could feel her pulse racing now, almost see it through the bruising that was her neck.

"Fucking nice and tight pussy, guess he was a little man." He said as his breathing became more rapid and his thrusts became more forceful. She was still trying to free herself, but his grip was iron tight. "Beg!" He commanded.

"I won't . . . fucking beg." She wheezed out, with the little air she had with his hand around her throat. He moved his hand off her neck and covered her mouth.

"Dirty mouth." He said as he pulled out and slammed into her again. He could feel it was getting easier and knew it was blood. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feel when he felt a sharp pain in his hand.

"Bitch." He yelled out, pulling his hand away to see she had bit him. "Fucking cunt. You wanna use your teeth." He shook his hand and then he wrapped his bloody fingers in her hair and yanked her head to the side exposing the left side of her neck. He leaned down and above the slice by her collarbone he bit down hard. She howled out in pain, which was his undoing. He had been watching and waiting for her too long, next time he would last longer. He tore his mouth from her neck while he felt the spasms in his balls and he shot his seed into her. He could see she was bleeding from a hole on her neck.

"That's a preview, next time we'll go a lot longer, and you will beg!" He said breathing it our hard as his rapid breathing began to slow.

Once he was soft he let go and stepped back as her head lolled to the side. He wiped his dick on her ass and thighs, wiping away the blood and cum, and then he pulled up his boxers and pants. He didn't zip them up as he came around the front her. She hadn't passed out, but her eyes were not focused. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard on the mouth, slamming his tongue into her mouth so she could taste her own blood. She tried to pull away but he held her there until he was done.

He pulled away and went over to open another beer, which he opened as he went over and flopped in the lawn chair. He also lit up a cigarette and stared at her as he drank the beer and smoked. He could still see fight in her eyes and he smiled.

'_She still has fight in her. Good, I like it when they fight.' _

He finished his beer and smoke and went over and picked up the knife he had left on the barrels. He stepped behind her and reaching up he cut the knot that kept her bound hands tied to the hook. He let her drop onto the gravel and watched her trying to catch her lost breathe as she lay on the ground. He kicked her hard in the ribs and went back to his chair to watch her.

"That's for biting my hand." He said when he sat down again and watched as she passed out from the pain. "Yeah, you gonna be a lot of fun." He said and smiled, leaning his back against the chair and closing his eyes. He sighed and stood up, a few minutes later, picking up her limp body and tossing her on the mattress. He cut the ropes that bound her wrists and used the ropes that were there. When he was done, her arms were each tied to a hook in the wall, above her head, her shoulders darkly bruised and red. Her ankles were also bound now, one tied to each of the large bolts in the floor. He went back to the chair and sat down again, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back and sleep over take him.


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: This chapter is violent and contains sexual assault. It may be triggering. Please be aware this is not condoning rape, it is part of the story, and part of Mac. This chapter is her point of view. Thank you for reading and please review!

Authors Note: To avoid confusion this is Kathy's thought process during the rape. The italics are what she said during the rape, and then her thoughts around it. I thought it was important for both their points of views to be shown and I am sorry for the repetition, but the rape will impact them both. I am only touching on parts of it. Hope it's not too boring.

Chapter Fourteen

FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK

It had been easy to be brave in the moment, easy because she was angry. He had put knife all over her body and told her he was going to rape her everywhere he could. She was angry, and that anger had pushed down her common sense.

"_Fuck you." She said through gritted teeth. "Don't fucking touch me, you fucking coward."_

She knew he would react in anger, and calling him a coward would be her undoing, but she didn't care, she was angry. The pain in her stomach when he punched her already bruised ribs was quick and intense. It was stupid of course, but him winning was not an option, even for him to think he had control over her was out of the question.

"_Don't you worry though, I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard it's gonna fuck that FBI agent right out of your pussy and anywhere else you let him stick it. Fucking coward, I'll show you."_

Knowing she had been hunted made her even angrier and braver. She felt her air flow stop as she squeezed her throat, she could see blackness on the edges of her vision. She should have realized her anger made her stupid, because she spoke again before she thought after gasping in air.

"_Go ahead Mac." She wheezed out. "Stick it in my mouth, please."_

"_I betcha you'd like that. Probably bite me off." He said, "I don't think so." _

There was no surprise he came back in anger and backhanded her again. His hands were on her body and he was holding her close. The blade at her hips and the sting as it nipped her flesh as he cut off her panties. There was nothing protecting her now from him doing what he wanted. Although she had heard of the horror of rape and knew that he would be especially violent, she pushed down all emotion, she would not give in to him.

She couldn't help but flinch when he jabbed his fingers in, as her walls tried to push him out. All she could focus on was his fingers inside of her.

Fuck him; he wanted to hear her beg. No matter what he did she would not give him that. She clung to this emotionless resolve.

"_Second thought, I wanna hear you scream." He said, "I wanna hear you beg."_

"_No matter what . . . you do . . . I will never fucking beg. You have to force me to even get wet." She said, her voice barely audible from all the pressure on her throat. _

The voice was unrecognizable as her own, but she knew he heard, and even through the intense pain of his squeezing her hips she was infuriated that he mocked her and took it as a challenge.

"_I always did like a challenge, and force you get wet? I don't fucking care if you're soaking wet or bone dry, I'm gonna fuck you hard, maybe until you pass out." He said._

She felt the cold air on her breasts as he made quick work of her bra.

"_Don't fucking need this either. Let's see them titties." _

She could feel the blade catch at her skin and she almost bit through her tongue to keep from screaming out again, he had grabbed her thigh to hold her in place. She felt the disgust rise up from her core and she realized she was growling at him.

"_You fucking growling at me?" He said._

Instead of speaking without thinking she acted without thinking. She gathered the spit she had and spit in his face, happy to see she hit her target. She knew he would hit her but was rocked back hard when he punched her in the face. She could feel her neck snap back from the force, and her eye immediately started to swell.

"_You know for an FBI agent, you're a fucking stupid cunt. Guess that little man didn't show you a man does it, guess it's my job." Mac said._

She knew it was stupid, spitting on him, but she'd be damned if he thought she enjoyed any of this. He was watching her face as he pawed at her and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of closing her eyes.

"_Time to show your pussy a real man." He whispered in her ear. _

Biting down on her lip when she heard the zipper, preparing herself now to hold in any emotion. Her stomach was flipping inside and then fell like a rock at the thought of him not using a condom, but there was no time to dwell as his fingers were at her throat again. He was pulling her closer to him and kicking her legs open again, she hadn't even realized she had closed them. She heard him spit into his palm a few times and she wrapped her fingers in the rope above as a brace for what she knew was coming.

"_You ain't gonna like this, but I sure as hell am." _He had said, right before he slammed into her slit and jabbed into her womb, with she imagined was all his force.

She liked sex, was hardly a virgin and had even engaged in rough sex before, but nothing like this. Pain shot out from places she had never felt it, even during her worse period and without wanting too she yelled out in pain. Worse was the feeling of being right, Mac was well endowed and she felt him stretching and tearing at her, feeling her own blood. If he wasn't holding her she felt she would split into two, from her core up the pain there was so intense and concentrated. How long could she last especially as he didn't give her time to adjust he just went right to thrusting? Her thoughts were rapid, jumping around she couldn't concentrate and then he was smacking her ass and ramming into her again. She bit into her lip again; there was no letting the tears fall. She still kept fighting; she would not let him think she was giving in. Again he pressed her anger button demanding she beg. He could take her by force, but he would not make her beg.

"_Beg!" He commanded._

"_I won't. . . . fucking beg."_ She breathed out.

His large hand covered her mouth and without caring about the consequences, since he was doing his worst now she latched her teeth onto it hard. He pulled his hand away and she couldn't help the satisfaction of seeing it bleed. It was short lived though as she felt his teeth cut through the skin on her neck, she felt the blood spurt out, the pain was excruciating and without thinking she screamed. It hurt more when he tore away. The scream must have been what he needed because as he started to cum inside of her. Her vision was going blurry and she wished she would pass out. She didn't think she could take anymore of feeling him inside of her, his teeth in her flesh, his hands on her body, and his final shoves filling her with his hot seed. Once he was empty and soft he let go and without him there she felt her head slide to the side, but the blackness would not overtake her vision.

"_That's a preview, next time we'll go a lot longer, and you will beg!" Mac said._

Her stomach churned knowing he would keep his word, not only for a next time, but for a worse time.

She met his eyes and wished the daggers that she shot of her eyes were real and would pierce him and kill him. It was that thought that kept her from letting her mind focus on being raped. She wouldn't let him know how it broke her; she would take that to the grave. It was shattering but she wouldn't let that thought go any further, she pushed it down, she would rather be dead than have Mac know that, and she couldn't give herself the luxury of feeling it.


	15. Chapter 15

_**WaterWarrior6**____**6/9/13 . chapter 13**_

_**Wow, I thought the "Honey, I'm home" line was creepy. But the "Yeah, you gonna be a lot of fun" was just as creepy. Maybe I should read it in a high pitched voice so it doesn't sound so creepy lol.**_

The you're going to be a lot of fun was supposed to be creepy, he wants to scare her, and he's a sick and twisted fuck. But I think I high pitched voice is creepier, makes me think of evil clowns ;-)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_**gurl3677**____**6/11/13 . chapter 13**_

_**This was 100% Mac. As much as we love him, this is him. He's disgusting, doesn't care about anyone and is a killer**_

It was all Mac, in all his glory. He was very happy, except for the getting bitten part ;-) Although maybe he liked that too!

_**WaterWarrior6**____**6/9/13 . chapter 14**_

_**I could never spit in someone's face. Too gross for me. I admire actors and actresses who spit or get spit on.**_

I don't think I could do it either, but Kathy, she can do it. It is gross, but don't worry, Mac will get to use his spit soon too ;-)

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

_**gurl3677**____**6/11/13 . chapter 14**_

_**You did great here! Love how you blended everything together!**_

OMG! Thank you so much! I'm glad it came together.

**Thanks to the amazing and awesome betas gurl3677 and thekiltedpineapple! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

Sean was pacing in the base tent camp and had been since they returned from speaking to Mac. Rossi and Derek had gone over to the Luna Mesa to check with Walter, but they had to wait to speak to Shane. Hotch had already spoken with Garcia and she was on a flight to Utah right now. When she did a trace on Kathy's phone it came back to the SUV. JJ had found it on the floor of the back seat under an over shirt Kathy must have been wearing.

Blake and JJ had gone to the hospital to pick up Reid.

"Want to tell me what's going on Agent Conner?" Hotch asked brining Sean out of his zone of pacing.

"With what?" Sean asked.

"You were the most upset when we found out she was missing, you apparently almost got into a fight with this Mac, and you've been pacing for over half an hour. Plus, you're whiter than a sheet. I'm a profiler and the head of this unit, so start talking."

Sean looked up at Hotch and sighed. He pulled a chair out from the conference table and sat down spread eagle on it, resting his arms on the back. He ran a hand through his dark blonde hair and sighed again.

"Yeah. She didn't want anyone to know."

Hotch raised an eyebrow and took the seat across from Sean. He didn't say anything for a minute, gathering his thoughts. "All of it Agent Conner."

Sean sighed again and looked at Hotch. "We met at the conference in Vegas. We met at the bar one night and spent the rest of the week . . .together."

"Together?" Hotch said, although he could guess what that meant.

"We were intimate the whole week. She didn't want a relationship and I agreed. The thing is that I couldn't stop thinking about her. I tried to reach her a few times but she wouldn't take my calls. Then I got the call about this killer and I called her work number. She said that nothing had changed and we wouldn't talk about it, but being here with her, I wanted to talk. I don't know, she finally agreed we talked and then . . ." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like he had just been caught by a girls dad.

Hotch waited, saying nothing.

"We picked up where we left off. We've been sneaking in and out of each other's room for almost the whole time we've been here. It's different though, she let me in, told me about herself, Carter and her family and now . . ."

"Now she's missing and you're worried, as are we, because you care." Hotch said quietly.

Sean looked up, "I don't think it's just that I care, I think I'm falling in love with her." He said and then let out a whoosh of air.

Before Hotch could respond Rossi and Derek came into the tent. Sean looked at them expectantly.

"Old guy at the bar, Walter, said Mac comes in every night after work." Derek said.

"But what about tonight?" Sean asked.

"Said he couldn't remember him not being there." Rossi said and went over to get a cup of coffee.

"Doesn't mean he was though, right?" Sean asked standing up and pacing again.

Derek nodded and went to join Rossi for a cup of coffee. "No, it doesn't, but it doesn't mean he wasn't. And we can't go waking the town up to check. We have nothing on him."

"He grabbed her at the bar, what's that?" Sean shouted.

"Agent Conner I understand you're worried, we all are, but Mac has no record that we know of, and grabbing a woman at a bar doesn't mean he took her." Hotch said firmly.

"Doesn't mean he didn't though." Sean said, hating how he sounded like a little kid.

"We need to start looking at the files of known offenders, see who else saw her, see if the Phillips saw anything. We still have a serial killer to find." Hotch said.

"I've been thinking about that." Rossi said as he walked over to look at the map on the board of the area. "Do you think it's connected? Do you think the unsub took Kathy?" He turned to look at Hotch. Hotch looked away.

"You do, don't you?" Rossi said.

Hotch looked at the three men in the tent with him. "Yes I do. I think the unsub took Kathy, I think she's 38. It would explain the down time. Although we don't know how long he normally has between victims, it feels to me like it could be him. Natalie was gone a few weeks, it would seem he regularly hunts for victims."

Sean grabbed the back of the chair and threw it across the room before storming out of the tent.

"They're together aren't they?" Rossi asked.

"He thinks he's falling in love with her." Hotch responded.

Derek raised his eyebrows, but just nodded. "Maybe I'll go check on him," he said after a beat.

"Good idea." Hotch said. "I'm going to go and meet Garcia's plane. Dave stay here and wait for the rest of the team to come back. We should re-group, but the team needs to rest too."

"You know they won't. They'll want to keep going." Rossi said.

"Yes, I know, but we can't help her if we're exhausted."

"If you're right and it is our killer, how long do you think she has?" Rossi asked quietly.

"She's strong, she's a fighter, I think that will keep her alive longer."

"I agree, I think he'll want to break her. Still, every hour counts."

Hotch nodded and picked up the keys to one of the SUVs. "I know." He said before he headed out.

Derek found Sean sitting on the hood of his SUV. He was staring off into the darkness. Derek cleared his throat before approaching, not wanting to scare an already jumpy man with a gun. Sean turned to look at him.

"Sorry I lost my temper in there." Sean said quietly.

"Be worried if you didn't. Look, I know you're worried, we all are, but we have to stay calm in order to think straight. We need that to find her. And we will find her." Derek said as he came over and patted Sean's shoulder.

"I know, I mean I want to believe that. I just, I keep thinking of what he could be doing to her you know. And I can't control it I get so mad, and . . . scared." He said trailing off at the end.

"She's strong Sean, she's tough. She worked in the DEA, went undercover more than once, handled a lot of shit and yeah maybe she got a few bumps along the way but she survived, even with Carter, she was more mad at herself than the relationship ending. She will survive this. We have to believe that."

Sean nodded slowly. "She's stubborn too." He said and smiled a little.

"Damn straight, so stubborn. In fact, to be honest, I think she might be one of the most stubborn people I know." Derek said and laughed.

Sean smiled again. "She is definitely the most stubborn woman I have ever met." He paused before speaking again. "He's going to go after that though isn't he? He's going to go after her strength?"

"Then we'll find him first." Derek said. "Come on back inside, I see the SUV pulling in, they must be back from picking up Reid."

Sean nodded and hopped down from the truck, following Derek inside.

Two hours later the team was all gathered around the conference table. Coffee and sugar remains spread out on the table, almost gone now as they needed and used it to stay awake. Hotch wanted a team meeting and then he wanted everyone to grab a few hours of sleep before morning.

"We have two theories, one it's a random man who saw her and grabbed her, and highly unlikely, or two and the more likely of the two is that the unsub has her." Hotch said as he took in the strained faces of his team.

Garcia sucked in air and blotted the tears at her eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Her phone was last used hours before she left with Reid to go to the Phillips. The trace we know turned up the phone in the SUV. I gathered a list of known offenders and narrowed it down by area, type, and activity. I also did a background check on Mac Santiago."

"What did you find out?" Rossi asked.

"Not much. He doesn't have a record, except for a juvenile offense of possession, when he was 15 years old. He's the son of an Arlene Santiago, and no father is listed on his birth certificate. I did some digging, but still nothing on who his father might be, apparently Arlene had a few boyfriends at the time. He owns the house and the truck, and nothing else. The only other thing I found out was that Arlene disappeared when Mac was seven. Apparently she dropped him off here one day and never came back."

"Who raised him?" Derek asked.

"Says he lived with a man named Walter Rodriguez, but there is no known relationship. Although Walter is one of the men Arlene was seeing when she became pregnant."

Sean stood up and started pacing. "Maybe he lied about Mac?" He said. "Maybe he knows exactly how Mac is and who Mac is."

"It is possible, but he didn't necessarily lie, he said he didn't remember Mac not being there. Besides we still have to check with Shane. We can't focus only on Mac." Rossi said.

"He knows something." Sean shouted, wanting to scream it out.

"Yes, he knows her, and yes he came on aggressive to her, but doesn't make him the unsub or the man that took Kathy if it's not the same person." Rossi said calmly. "It doesn't mean he's not, but it doesn't mean he is. We can talk to Walter again in the morning."

Sean nodded and sat down again.

"I did find two men in the area with a record for assault and . . . rape. They didn't turn up initially because they were in jail or out of the area when Andrea Phillips was killed. I also found another one with . . . this record, but he left the area right after when Andrea Phillips died, but he came back in the last two months. Finally I have three men with assault against police, which we didn't look at until now." Garcia said, her voice catching slightly. "They aren't necessarily in this town, but close, one in this town, two in the next town over and three within 50 miles."

Hotch nodded. "Listen up, it's almost 5 a.m. I want everyone to take a break, get some sleep and meet back here at 8 a.m. I know you don't want to, but we're no good to her if we don't get some sleep. We'll meet back here and then start talking to the men Garcia found. We'll also talk to Walter again and confirm with Shane. Someone can head out to the Phillips and see if they saw anything. Take the break. See you at 8 a.m." Hotch said as he watched the team stand. He could see they probably weren't going to sleep, but they had to at least try. JJ was comforting Garcia, and Hotch assumed it was because they were the closest with Kathy. Derek was making sure Sean was okay and Blake was helping Reid to get to the SUV. Rossi came over to Hotch.

"What do you think?" Rossi asked.

"I think we'll also need to change our Victimology to include Kathy."

Rossi nodded. "What do you really think?"

Hotch turned and looked at him. "I think that by this time she's hurt, besides the accident, probably beaten, and that he'll want to assert dominance quickly." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I think that he's probably raped her at least once."

It was Rossi's turn to nod and sigh. "You think she's still alive?" He said quietly.

"I do, but for how long, I don't know. He goes at them hard and fast. No matter how strong she is she's not invincible." He turned from Rossi and headed out the tent door.

"At least she's strong." Rossi said to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

_**WaterWarrior6**____**6/12/13 . chapter 15**_

_**Awe, Sean you're so cute with your emotions lol. I hope they find Kathy before it's too late.**_

Sean is a cutie, but don't tell him that. LOL! But what is too late?

_**sketchwars**____**6/12/13 . chapter 15**_

_**That rape scene was disturbing. Interesting to read booth his and hers views.**_

I know it was disturbing, but it had to be told that way. I want to do Mac justice. I also though it necessary to have both points of view, because it is rape.

Thank you again to my awesome betas gurl3677 and thekiltedpineapple!

**WARNING: Triggering aspects, sexual assault and graphic violence!**

Please review, I love to read them!

Chapter Sixteen

Mac woke with a smile, which he found only happened when he had someone in the cave these days, this time though he felt even happier. Sure it had been fun with them other bitches, but this one, she was special. His head hurt from the alcohol, but even that couldn't damper his mood. He looked over to her on the mattress, taking in her naked and bruised body. He could already feel himself getting hard, he'd seen a lot of woman, loved to see them bruised, but she was amazing, and all his, plus they'd only just started. Her head was turned towards the wall of the cave, which is the position she was in when he dropped her there last night. He stood up and went over to the barrel and grabbed his tin, taking a hit of Meth and then lighting a cigarette. He needed to go into town and make sure Shane didn't fuck things up for him. Then he'd go back to the house and grab some stuff, he didn't want to leave her again for a while. He felt his hard dick twitch in his pants, and he turned to look at her. She must have heard him because her head was facing him now and she was staring at his back. He turned around and leaned against the barrels.

"Like the tattoos?" He asked, his voice husky from sleep. "They're demons, like me."

He laughed and picked up the knife from the barrel, putting out his cigarette as he came over to her. He never tired of seeing them bound up, hands above the head and ankles strapped down as well, easy for him to do as he wanted as much as he wanted. He could hear her suck in air when she saw the blade. He knelt down, his knees on either side of her as he slid his hand down her side and back up again, grabbing at her chest and pinching a nipple in his fingers. She twisted on the mattress, which made him increase the pressure and she let out a low yell. Her voice was scratchy and raw, she was probably dehydrated, but he knew she wasn't desperate for water yet. He let go of her nipple and gave the other one the same treatment, but this time she didn't pull away.

"Maybe you ain't so stupid, you learn quick." He said as he let go of her and slid his hand down in between her thighs. He slipped one finger into her and watched as she gritted her teeth.

"Can't hurt, it's just my finger and you're tight but still a fucking whore." He said into her ear as the other hand, with the knife was sliding the knife up and down her sides, and across her thigh.

"Don't." She managed to gasp out as he slid another finger inside of her.

"I could make this real nice for you. Make this enjoyable for both of us." He said, sliding his fingers out and then back in again, this time touching her clit and rubbing it. "You'd scream for me, but you'd like it." He continued to rub her clit with one hand, feeling it start to swell at his touch while he slid the knife around her body.

She was shaking her head no, but her eyes had closed and she could see she was enjoying what he was doing, as she was panting, and her body was writhing, her hips rocking into his fingers, and her cheeks getting red. He increased the speed of his fingers and he felt her start to get wet.

"You like it, just tell Mac what you like dirty whore." He said his voice silky and husky.

Her eyes shot open and she squirmed to get away from him. He put the knife in his back pocket and squeezed his knees into her sides, which made it impossible for her to move away. He leaned down and started kissing at her neck and nipples, biting them, and leaving a trail of bite marks and hickeys down her chest and stomach while his fingers kept working her clit. He worked his way back up and using his free hand he tilted her chin to the right, he began sucking and biting on her pulse point, making sure he left a mark there. He could feel her pulse beating into his mouth and he bit down a little harder so it would speed up more.

He could feel her muscles tightening and although she was shaking her head no, her hips had lifted off the mattress and started to grind into his hand. He stood up over her and slid his pants and boxers down.

"Now be a good girl and let Mac show you a good fucking." He came back down pulling her thighs apart as she tried to keep her legs closed. He smacked her thigh hard and then the other one. He used his body to keep them apart as he lowered himself in between her legs and grabbed a hold of her thighs. He pressed down on her thighs keeping them open painfully wide and pushed the tip of his dick into her completely soaked pussy.

"Tell me what you want?" He breathed huskily.

She was squeezing her eyes closed tight now, and shaking her head no, but he knew she wanted it, her body was asking for it.

He squeezed her thighs tighter and pushed into her a little more making her gasp out, and this time it wasn't in pain, although maybe a little he thought, as she was probably still sore.

"Tell me!" He yelled.

She opened her eyes and met his, sweat around her hairline, her breathing rapid. She bit down on her split lip but said nothing.

"Fine, next time no more niceness. This time, well, I'm gonna fuck you anyway." He said and slammed into her. She gasped out again, her back and hips rising from the mattress as he began pumping into her, he could feel her muscles tightening as he thrust.

"Cum for me." He gasped out.

Whether she wanted to or not, the angle he had her at, the foreplay before and the way he moved, she felt the orgasm build. She shot her head back as he kept rocking into her and soon she was screaming as the orgasm took hold of her. He managed to go a little longer enjoying the feel of her muscles contracting on his dick and watching the fight with herself showing in her facial features. As the last of her spasms rocked her and those eyes full of fight met his Mac felt the twitch and allowed himself the orgasm, shooting his seed deep inside of her. He pulled up his boxers and jeans the zipped himself up, closing the belt as he knelt down by her head. She was still breathing rapidly but her eyes stayed on him. Her face was bruised up on the right side, her eye swelling shut from the punch, her jaw on the left side was badly bruised and her lip was badly split above that, her lips were also dry and chapped, almost cracking in places. She had bruising by her left eye from the accident, and a scab from the cut there. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He knelt over her and met her eyes.

"What?" He said, grabbing her face.

"Fuck . . . you . . .force me . . .wet" She gasped out.

He smiled, "There's that dirty mouth again, and soon its gonna be around my cock." He said as he grabbed at himself. "And like I said, next time we fuck you can stay dry, you can stay fucking frigid. I get off I don't fucking care, but your pussy might."

He knelt down, his knees on either side of her, still holding her face. He smiled, "Your voice is barely there, betcha you'd love some water. Tell me, did you like that dirty whore?" His tongue popping out as he leaned down and licked up her neck against her pulse point.

She shuddered under his touch and he laughed, grabbing her face so she looked at him. "Give you some water if you tell me." He breathed, lust and desire in his voice and on his face.

"Fuck . . .you." She said, focusing her eyes on his, defiance strong in her face.

He snarled and let go, slapping her face hard. "Fuck me! You want water bitch you're gonna have to fucking be me for it!" He yelled at her, grabbing her face again.

She shook her head free of his grasp and looked away from him.

"Look at me." He said, and when she didn't he pushed his knees into her bruised sides.

"Look at me." He said again, looking at her turned head. She turned her head to look at him and met his eyes. Pain stretching her features, as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled it to face him.

"When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it." He spat in her face, and then backhanding her.

"I'm going to town for a bit, but I'll be back soon. Don't want you to miss me too much though so I'm leaving you something to remember me." He said as he pulled the knife back out of his pocket. He watched as she sucked in air and her breathing grew more rapid.

"Don't want you forgetting you're mine now. Ain't ready for the spider, but here's a little taste."

He slid the knife down her stomach and pulled the skin on her left thigh taught, around the bruising from his hands, then he pushed the blade into her skin and slid it across her thigh about 6 or 7 inches, it wasn't deep, but it was already bleeding and it would probably scar.

Her mouth opened in a scream but no sound came out, her body straining to pull away from him, and her eyes losing focus. He smacked her across the face.

"No passing out, not yet." He said. Her hips and back bucked off the mattress, as he pushed down on the cut but she didn't yell out again, and he was disappointed she didn't cry. She was staring at him, her breathing loud and labored, he could see her pulse again through the bruising on her neck, and when he met her eyes, hers were as hard as stones, even though they were filled with pain.

"Move too much and you keep that mark bleeding. You're my little whore now, ain't no-one else's never again." He leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth, biting at her cut lip. He felt her hiss in pain and she tried to move her head away, but he reached up and held her head still with his hand wrapped in her hair.

"I won't be gone long, and I won't leave again, try not to miss me too much." He said as he stood up. He walked over to her discarded and cut underwear and picked them up. He came over and stuffed them in her mouth, this time he used the rag to hold the gag in place. "Just in case." He said as he stood up and grabbed his shirt and jacket off the mattress and headed out of the cave.

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

The sun was already rising in the canyons as Mac hurried into his truck and drove straight to Shane's house. He was glad to see the house was quiet and no FBI agents seemed to be around, he just hoped they hadn't been there yet, but shit, he wasn't going to miss a morning fuck, and that one was one of his best. He pounded loudly on the door of the trailer and waited for Shane to answer. He couldn't help smiling as he lit a cigarette, he was anxious to get back to the cave. He went to pound on the door again when Shane finally opened it.

"Mac? What you doing here?" Shane asked, obviously still asleep.

Mac stepped up, grabbing Shane's shirt and slamming his against the side of the trailer.

"Listen and listen good. Them FBI in town they gonna come asking you about me this morning, maybe already on their way. You tell them I was at work until 8 last night and then we went and had a drink at the Luna Mesa, we left around 10 or 10:30. You tell them that, and you don't tell them nothing else. You got me?" Mac snarled finally letting go of Shane's shirt.

"What's going on Mac?" Shane asked quietly.

"Just fucking do it and keep your trap shut. And if you don't do things my way, well that pretty little wife of yours is gonna look damn sweet when I fuck her, kill her and make you watch. Now do you fucking get it?" Mac stared at Shane, his icy blue eyes piercing Shane to his core.

"I got it Mac. No problem." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Good. Now, who's the name of the man with the coke connection?" Mac asked.

If Shane was confused he kept his mouth shut. "His name is Lincoln and he's over out on Route 94, in Rick's old place. He'll trade for Meth, that's what he said." Shane said.

Mac patted Shane on the chest and turned to walk away. "Don't forget Shane." He said as he climbed into his truck and drove off.

Shane nodded his head quickly and headed back inside, his heart pounding in his chest. Sure lying to the FBI was bad, but he was terrified of Mac.


	17. Chapter 17

_**WaterWarrior6**____**6/14/13 . chapter 16**_

_**I don't know what too late means. I guess it was a stupid thing to say.  
When Shane told Mac about Lincoln, holy crap. I have never laughed so loud in my life. I don't know why I laughed, but I did and I scared my cat lol. Can't wait to see how Shane goes with the F.B.I, I get the feeling he's going to mess up big time!**_

_**Tazwalker**____**6/14/13 . chapter 16**_

_**Holy hell this was awesome!**_

_**Alnihan**____**6/14/13 . chapter 16**_

_**I love it :)**_

_**gurl3677**____**6/14/13 . chapter 16**_

_**i shudder and get sick to my stomach when i read this, perfect. he is so awful and not only did he force her to get excited, he humiliated her by doing it, which is something she will remember forever. she will always think about that and its awful...good job...**_

**Warnings: Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual assault, also language.**

Chapter Seventeen

When the team met up at base camp at 8:00 am, Hotch doubted that any of them had actually slept, but he hadn't either. Kathy was missing around twelve to fourteen hours now, and with no clear-cut idea on how long the unsub kept his victims every hour more could mean her death.

Once everyone was seated around the conference table Hotch addressed them. "Let's start with talking to Walter again, I think I'll go speak with him myself, JJ will come with me. Rossi and Blake head over to Shane's place and let's see if we can confirm Mac's alibi. Reid, stay here with Garcia and work on Victimoly, we have to include Kathy now, let's also work on adjusting the geographical profile. Garcia keep digging, anything and everything is important and can help us find her. Sean and Derek head over to the Phillips and see if they saw anything. We'll start speaking with the known offenders and those with assault on police next."

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

After making sure that Shane kept his mouth shut Mac headed over to his house.

"Fucking cocksucker." He muttered to himself as he pulled into the driveway and saw Walter's truck parked there. He could see Walter sitting inside of the cab as smoke was drifting out the open window.

Mac reached for his tin and took a hit of Meth before lighting a cigarette and getting out of his truck. He hoped whatever the old man wanted it would be fast, he had a pussy to fuck into submission. He watched as the old man slid out of the cab and walked towards Mac as Mac was heading to him. Before Mac knew what was happening Walter had him slammed against the side of the truck.

'_What the fuck?_' Mac said, although not loud.

"You take that FBI agent?" Walter asked anger radiating off of him.

"What?"

"Did you take her? How could you be so stupid? An FBI agent! And you bring this shit down on me. I got the FBI in my bar! And what about my business, what were you thinking? Isn't it bad enough they are here because you can't fucking keep it in your pants?" Walter was yelling at Mac now.

Mac kept his head down, not meeting Walter's eyes, he said nothing, but he started chewing at his thumbnail.

"Fix this Mac, anything happens to my business and I'll put a bullet in your head myself. I don't care if you have her, just don't get caught and don't fuck up more."

When Mac didn't respond, Walter grabbed the collar of his jacket and shook him.

"Do you get it boy?"

"Yeah, I get it. I get it." Mac said.

"Are you sure?" Walter asked, his eyebrow rose in doubt.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Besides, who said I had her?" Mac said and stomped his cigarette as he asked.

"Of course you have her. I don't fucking care where you stick it, just keep me and my business out of it." Walter said and he climbed back into his truck and threw it into reverse, causing Mac to jump out of the way.

Mac gave the back of the truck the bird with both hands as it drove off. He kicked at the dirt and went into the house. The dog was barking like crazy, but Mac ignored it. Grabbing some clothes, and food, as well as another case of beer, and some water. Everything but the beer went in a backpack. He went into the kitchen and a carton of smokes off the table and his cooler, which he filled with ice. Mac jumped in his truck and made one last stop before heading out to the canyon again. He could feel his dick getting hard again just thinking of her screaming and writhing.

MACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

Kathy lay on the dirty mattress staring up at the cave ceiling above her. The cave had finally stopped spinning and she was taking in slow and shallow breaths, which seemed to be the only way she could breathe. Her mind drifted to her latest attack. She was so angry that Mac had forced her to orgasm, but more angry at herself for not doing anything about it. She was disgusted with herself and her actions. Shifting her left leg sent shooting pain of the cut there as the skin stretched. The blood cool as it began dripping again and she almost passed out.

'_When did I become so weak about blood?' _

When he first left the cave she had passed out from the blood loss, the attack, and the lack of sleep, but she knew she needed to stay awake now. He would be back and she needed to get out of here. Kathy would not let Mac win, and she would not let him kill her. Turning her head up and seeing her bound wrists, she wondered if she could free them untie herself, but every time she pulled on the rope it cut deeper into her tender and worn flesh.

'_If I pull with the broken hand I can probably free that, I can barely feel it, but then what? I can't fucking untie rope with a broken hand.'_ A wave of despair washed over her. She bit down hard on her tongue to pull her back from it, back to the moment.

'_Think Kathy!'_ She scolded herself. _'I'm going to have to get him to untie me, not that he will . . . unless . . .' _Sighing deeply to herself and swallowing hard, which hurt and made her gasp in pain, she realized what she had to do. She did have something she could offer him, and if she had to she had to, she'd once done worse for coke, this was her life at stake, and would do what she had to. Taking in the surroundings again and realizing if she could get to the barrels her gun was there, knowing running out of the cave would be impossible, but if he untied her and she could get one solid blow in, where it would count, she might reach the barrels and her gun.

'_If I don't try I won't know, and if it doesn't work, well I'm already up shit's creek.'_

She closed her eyes to rest, she would need all her strength and resolve to make this work and she knew he would be back soon, she could feel it, almost as if watching an hour glass losing its sand.

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

When Mac entered the cave a few hours later he was happier than he had been a long time. Even after Walter's tongue-lashing, a hardcore fucking would make it better. He carried in his supplies and dropped them on the barrels. Upon first entering the cave Kathy had her eyes closed and her breathing was slow, as if she was sleeping. The backpack hit the barrels loudly. He heard movement behind him and smiled.

'_Hell of an alarm clock.' _He thought to himself.

Mac pulled out a beer from the case and lit a smoke. Reaching for his tin and spreading the drugs on his gums, he turned around taking off his camo jacket tossing it on the barrels. It was warm in the cave, and he decided to remove his blue shirt as well, standing in his dirty wife beater. He took a drag on the cigarette and tilted his head to the side to look at her. Her right eye was swollen almost closed, but he could still see her green eyes glaring at him. He turned around and grabbed a bottle of water and came over to her, putting out his smoke and taking a drink of the beer standing over her. Her eyes following his every move, as he sat down on the mattress.

"Miss me?" He said putting the water down on a piece of rock sticking out. He slid his hand down her side, feeling her muscles contract. He was amused that she thought flinching would stop him. Sliding his finger down to her thigh he squeezed the gash. When she tried to pull her leg away he squeezed tighter. He smiled as her hips and back rose off the bed.

"Fuck . . .stop!" She yelled, her voice raspy and low and filled with pain. Her breathing labored.

Mac let go of her thigh and grabbed her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"Sounds like you need water, ready to beg?" Laughing he grabbed the bottle to wave it in front of her face.

She eyed the water greedily, but then frowned and looked at him, swallowing

hard before speaking, "No. Make you . . .a deal."

Mac laughed even louder now. "What? You ain't got shit to offer."

"Suck . . . you . . . off"

Mac stopped laughing and took her in for a minute. "Did you say suck me off?" His voice was husky and he could feel his dick straining against his boxers.

She nodded at him. "Water . . . for sucking . . . no begging."

Mac twisted so he could look at her better, was she serious?

"And your teeth?"

"Not unless . . . you want . . ." She said, forcing a smile.

Mac reached up and grabbed the bottle, not taking his eyes off of her. Twisting off the cap he threw it away. "You lie to me and I'll fuck your pussy and your ass with my knife," watching her reaction.

She looked at the water in his hands and then met his eyes, nodding her head in understanding. He reached behind her and lifted her head, slowly pouring the water into her parched throat. Kathy coughed immediately both from not having water for so long and from the pain of swallowing. He stopped pouring and let her catch her breath before he continued. When the bottle was half done he put it back on the shelf. She eyed the bottle hungrily.

"You get the rest when we're done, wash me down with it." He pulled at her neck, and raised her up as much as the ropes would allow. "And you will swallow it all." He said, not as a question, but as a fact. She nodded in his hand. One hand let go of her and went to undo his belt.

"Wait." She said, although her voice was still dry it was improving.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You want it good right? And trust me, I'm good"

He smiled, "Okay and . . .?"

"Untie me, let me off the ropes to the bed, I'm best on my knees." She said, hoping her voice betrayed none of the anxiety of her stomach and her racing mind. This was her chance; her only chance and she knew it.

Mac chuckled, "I'm sure you're just fine this way." He said and opened up the belt and button of his jeans.

"I am, but on my knees I'm better. Look, you don't even have to untie my hands, you can keep them bound, just untie me from the walls, gives me room to move. Trust me Mac I'll make it worth it. Don't you want to see what this dirty mouth around your cock can really do?" The words almost purring off her tongue.

This time Mac laughed out loud, a full body laugh. This bitch was something else, nothing he had ever had or seen before.

"You gonna try and run, I ain't stupid."

"I give you my word, I won't run out of the cave." She said and it was true, she had no intention of running out of the cave, for her gun, yes.

Mac bit at his thumbnail, his dick hurt in his pants he wanted this so much.

'_Fuck it, why not.' _

He stood up and grabbed some rope off of the barrels. Keeping her feet tied, he cut her wrists free of the ropes and held them tight in his hand. He didn't let go of them, not giving her a chance to even rub the bruised and swollen skin, but quickly tied them in front of her, and then turning his back he reached over and cut one ankle free and then the other. Bracing herself as best she could on the bed, she kicked out with her free leg as hard as she could, connecting with Mac's head. Not waiting to see a response as she heard his cursing and his shoulder and head hit the cave wall as he lost his balance. She scrambled free and went for the barrels. Her legs were useless to stand on, and she fell before she even took a step, but since her hands were in front of her she was able to crawl. The pain through her wrists, especially the broken hand was burning but she didn't have time to deal with it. When she reached the barrels she pulled on the edge to hoist herself up, but then she felt the gravel slicing into her forearms as her upper body crashed to the ground. She felt Mac's hands on her ankles and she tried to kick out, but he gripped them harder and flipped her onto her back, her whole body was getting sliced up in the gravel as all her skin was exposed to it and he was pulling her back towards him. Her head slammed into the ground, although it didn't knock her out, it did jolt her, causing her teeth to catch her cut lip. She let out a grunted yell, but it was stopped as she felt his fingers wrapped around her neck. His grip was tighter than ever and she felt the blackness coming, right before he let go and punched her in the face. She could feel the blood out of her nose and started coughing as the air came back into her body, sending spasms of pain into her ribs. He yanked her up by her hair, her body useless to her commands. Throwing her onto the mattress she landed hard on her stomach and her bound hands. Her hands knocked the wind out of her, and her broken hand, although it had been numb was now filled with spearing pain. If that wasn't bad enough he kicked at her side and her legs with his boots. She screamed out the little air she had, feeling blood drip into her mouth from her nose and the reopened split lip. She was struggling to get off her stomach, when she felt Mac's crushing weight on top of her.

"Keep struggling, I like it." He said into her ear as he bit down on her neck behind her ear.

He hadn't said anything more than snarls and growls until then, and she felt his heaving chest at her back. His lips were bloody; having bit his tongue when he hit the cave wall from her kick.

"Should have never trusted that dirty mouth." He said as he his breathing slowed.

She felt fire in her chest with his weight keeping her pressed down. Some of the air came back as he leaned off of her resting some of his weight on his arm next to her head. It was short lived as she felt his body weight return. The bile came burning up her throat as she felt his one hand now resting on her shoulders and his other hand at her ass. He pushed her legs apart with his knees and held them apart with his hips. Realizing that he had removed his pants and boxers when he lifted his weight, she squeezed her good hand shut, her nails biting into the skin waiting for him to strike.

"Now I'm gonna show you why when you fuck with Mac, you get fucked."

She felt his finger sliding between her ass cheeks, and her whole body clenched. She tried to turn her head, but he moved his hand from her shoulders to her neck.

"Mac . . . Don't." She managed to gasp out.

"Only one way to stop me," he said leaning down breathing into her ear. "Beg!"

He could hear her grind her teeth. "Never."

"Suit yourself." He said as he began gathering spit.

She couldn't do this, she knew if her plan didn't work he'd be angry, but this.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck. You could beg?'_ She thought to herself.

She had to chose and fast. With a sickening thought she realized he'd do it anyway, he had done it to Natalie. Pulling all her resolve in, she pushed down all emotion and thought and waited.

'_I can do this, I can do . . .'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of him entering her.

"Shit on me, and you'll lick it off." He said, going slow, not wanting to rush anything.

Despite her resolve she screamed louder than she had before. She remembered feeling split from her core yesterday, but that was nothing.

Every time he thrust into her she screamed. Her voice was becoming horse again. She kept trying to struggle but he held her still with his hand back on her shoulders and his body weight. She was panting now, all screams racked out of her body.

"Coulda begged . . . glad you didn't."

When he was done he collapsed on top of her and waited until his breathing slowed before he rolled off of her and onto his side.

"Fucking best ass fuck I've ever had. Must be that stick up your ass from being an FBI agent." He said and laughed. He wasn't holding onto her, but she didn't seem to be moving. Pushing up on his elbow and he looked down at her. Her breathing was still rapid, but it was easing. Her face was turned away from his, and it angered him.

"Look at me." He said, reaching for her hair. Slowly she pushed up on her good hand and turned.

Her eyes held fury in them, but he could see her face muscles were strained from pain and her eyes were glassy, holding in tears she refused to shed.

"Next time, don't try something stupid." He said and sat up. He slapped her ass hard and stood up. "Guess you don't want the water neither."

He picked up the bottle and poured it out on her body, her skin getting goose bumps from the cold. He walked over to the barrels and lit a smoke, leaving his pants open and pulling off the wife beater, which was covered in sweat over his head and tossing it. He turned to look at her. She had rolled onto her back and was looking at the ceiling of the cave. He reached into the backpack and grabbed a small plastic baggie.

"Sit up." He said gruffly. "Got you a present."

She looked over as he started coming over to her, but she didn't move, not knowing if she could sit up. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, leaning her against the wall of the cave. He could see as she sucked in air that sitting was painful, but in his mind she deserved it. Kneeling down on the mattress and pulled her hands towards him, holding her wrists he pulled the baggie out and dropped it in her palms. He tilted his head to look at her and lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"What would you do for that fine white powder?" He asked, squeezing it into her fingers. For the first time he saw emotion flash on her face, it was horror and fear.

"Can't make you snort it, but I'm sure you know I got needles." He stood up and laughed as he went over and flopped into the lawn chair. "Like I said, we are gonna have so much fun together." Chuckling as her widened eyes met his.


	18. Chapter 18

_**gurl3677**____**6/19/13 . chapter 17**_

_**That is so messed up...so Mac. He would completely do and say all that**_

_**Tazwalker**____**6/19/13 . chapter 17**_

_**holy hell that was hot. i shouldn't be turned on by this so much. i love how mac reacted to walter. not such big mouth now, huh. great job!**_

_**WaterWarrior6**____**6/19/13 . chapter 17**_

_**Oh Mac, why would you fall for such an easy trick? I guess it's a guy thing, they only think about sex lol.**_

Please read and review! Thanks for all your kind words!

Thanks to my awesome betas thekiltedpineapple and gurl3677

Chapter Eighteen

When Derek and Sean reached the beaten up trailer on the edge of town they saw a slim man throwing things into an equally beaten down car. The man had his head shaved and appeared to be in relatively good shape. Derek and Sean turned when the door to the trailer opened and a petite woman came out. She had short black hair, pulled away from her face in a messy ponytail. She was walking over to the man with a small cooler.

"You Shane Grimes?" Derek asked as he and Sean approached, showing their FBI badges. Both the man and the woman turned.

"Yes." Shane said quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You work with a man named Mac Santiago, worked with him yesterday?" Derek asked, taking in the man and woman in front of him. He could feel the tension vibrating off of Sean and hoped he wouldn't have to restrain him.

"Yeah, I did and do. I worked with Mac until around 8, hit the bar and came home."

"Is that true Ma'am?" Sean turned and looked at the woman.

"Yeah, Sean was home around 10:30, he always hits the bar before coming home, and he's always with Mac. Why you asking?" She said, looking at her husband and back at the agents.

"The FBI agent that Mac grabbed and bruised the other night at the bar, she's missing since yesterday." Sean said tersely. "Think Mac could do that?"

"Like I said Mac was with me. Sorry she's missing but it wasn't Mac."

"I don't know Mac that well, if Shane was with him I'm sure it wasn't him." She said

"Thank you for your time." Derek said as he turned with Sean to leave.

"Kinda convenient him telling us he was with Mac and what time even before we asked, don't you think?" Sean said to Derek as he climbed in the SUV.

Derek looked at the man speaking softly with his wife. "Was a bit quick with it wasn't he?"

"Maybe Mac wasn't with him after all." Sean said as he turned the SUV towards base camp.

"Let's see what Walter says." Derek said as he looked out the window.

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

JJ and Hotch knocked on the door to the Luna Mesa. The bar wasn't open yet, but they hoped to catch Walter. They waited a few minutes with no answer.

"Should we go around the side?" JJ asked.

"Let's wait a few more minutes." Hotch responded and sat down on a bench.

JJ went over to the railing across from him and looked out.

"She could be anywhere out there." She said quietly, her voice catching.

Hotch looked out at the canyons. He was at a loss of what to say. In his heart he knew that they were no where near catching the unsub, which more than likely meant they were no where near close to finding Kathy.

JJ turned to look at him. "When she first joined us five years ago, she was so nervous. She'd been with the DEA right out of Quantico, and hadn't done actual in the field profiling. There was something about her, she was so different from me, but I liked her right away. She was easy to talk to, just an amazing person. She fit right in with all of us. When she broke up with Carter she shut down her emotions, but I felt like she was coming back . . ." JJ stopped, tears down her face.

"We'll find her." Hotch said rising to step closer to her. "We found Emily, we saved Emily. We'll do the same for Kathy."

JJ turned and smiled slightly. "I know, but when I think of those bodies we found and what he did to them, and I think he could be doing that to her . . . It's hard to stay impersonal."

"I know."

They both turned as the door to the Luna Mesa opened. Walter stepped out to greet them, quickly covering his surprise and annoyance with a smile.

"You're the FBI, staying in my motel right? What can I do for you, I spoke to two other agents last night?"

"Yes we are. I understand you spoke to two of my agents, but I was wondering if perhaps your memory had changed, maybe you remembered Mac not being there?" Hotch replied, his voice stern.

Walter studied him; he was obviously the man in charge. He had to be careful.

'_Damn Mac, I'm going to kill him one of these days.'_

"No, I'm sorry. Mac comes every night. I can't say he wasn't there."

"Mr. Rodriguez, we know Mac is your son, and we know you'd protect your son, but right now an FBI agent, my friend, is missing. We need to know about Mac. He hit on her in the bar, and he was aggressive, we just want to find her." JJ said, her tone gentle and calming.

Walter looked at her, trying to play on his being a father, the loss of a friend. This man in charge was smart; send another pretty and young agent to charm him. Had he been younger, maybe, but his business was too important. He was sure Mac had the woman in the cave, and as pretty as she was, and this one too, he would not give that up.

"I met your friend, she came in once with the FBI agent from Utah, and once alone. Yes, Mac came on strong, but that's his way, he's harmless. As far as being his father, one doesn't know, but I raised him. I am sorry she's missing, but I honestly can't remember Mac not being here, or him being here. It was busy, and Mac is a fixture, I don't notice either way."

"Even though he might be your son?" Hotch asked skeptically.

"Even with that. If that's all I have work to do." Walter replied.

"Thank you." JJ said, and nodded as Walter nodded to her.

Hotch put on his sunglasses and headed over to the SUV with JJ following him. She waited until he started the car before speaking.

"You believe him?" She asked.

"No, not at all. However, even Mac not being there doesn't make him the unsub."

"No it doesn't, but maybe he has her, and it's not connected?"

"Maybe, we have to look into everything." Hotch said as he drove out of the dusty parking lot.

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

For the rest of the day the team split up into groups and spoke with the men Garcia had located, when they reconvened at 7:00 p.m. that night, they were all exhausted and strain shone on their faces. They had come up with nothing. The Phillip's hadn't seen anything; the men they had reached had alibis, or were out of town. Being out of town meant they could have her, they would find out tomorrow. They were back to square one, and frustration and hopelessness was seeping in. Kathy had been gone twenty-four hours, and from what they gathered Natalie Sprigs had lasted between 36 and 48 hours, time was running out fast.

Sean could not sit still; his stomach was tense and churning, he felt restless. He was angry too, he felt guilty for not protecting her, if Mac was the unsub, despite having an alibi, which Sean didn't believe for a second, then Sean had let her go alone to the bar and this is what happened. He knew her team was concerned, and wanted to find her as much as he did, and he knew they didn't' trust Mac either, but their hands were tied. Sean wanted to go over to Mac's and rip his throat out, but if Mac had her what would that accomplish, he had to find another way. JJ came over to Sean, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile as he turned to look at her.

"How are you?" She asked, sounding like the mother she was.

"I've been better. I've never dealt with a serial killer, and if this is the guy who has her, what are her chances, really?"

JJ sighed, and pulled his hand to lead him outside away from the group.

"I don't know Sean, I've seen the victims, you've seen them, I'm not going to lie, and she is not in a good situation. He's had her 24 hours now, I'm sure we're all thinking of what she's been through. I don't know, but I do know this team is the best. I do know she is strong, and she does not like to give in, even more so after everything she's been through. I also know she has something new in her life she probably wants to return too."

Sean chuckled, "Me? I don't know about that."

It was JJ's turn to chuckle, "I do. Besides hearing you every time you're in her room, you two seem to getting louder by the way. We had a talk a few days ago, right after you and she spoke about giving it a shot. She was scared, but happier than I've seen her in a long time. She cares about you Sean, and that will help her stay strong. Besides, she seems very happy with the other part of your relationship as well."

Sean shook his head and laughed, something he hadn't done since Kathy went missing. He could feel his cheeks were red, but he didn't care. "Yeah, well I like that part too. She talked about us with you, what else did she say?"

"I'm not breaking her confidence."

"It would help me feel better." Sean said, almost pleadingly, if something happened to Kathy, this might be the last he had of her.

JJ paused, and took Sean in. "I will deny everything if she finds out."

Sean held up three fingers, in the Boy Scout salute.

"Come on, drive me to the store, we need more water, I'll tell you in the car." JJ said, laughing at the gesture, she doubted Sean was a boy scout.

FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK*FLASHBACK*

_Kathy told Sean she needed some time alone, and to stop by her room later. She gave him a long and deep kiss to assure him it wasn't because she was backing away from the talk the night before. _

"_Come over after 11, I want to catch up on some things. JJ and I are going into town to do laundry. Don't look so worried, I just want some girl time." She kissed him again, and slid her hands around his waist. _

_Sean leaned down and began kissing her neck, knowing it was one of her sweet spots. She moaned softly in his ear._

"_Sean . . ." She breathed out huskily._

_He looked down at her innocently, "What?"_

"_It's bad enough we're sneaking around behind the motel right now, stop. I'll see you later."_

"_Will it be worth the wait?" He asked, his voice husky with lust._

_As she turned and walked away she swayed her hips, turning to look at him over her shoulder, "Isn't it always?" She laughed as she heard him growl in frustration._

_JJ and Kathy stopped at a deli to grab sandwiches and then went to the laundry mat. Once the clothes were running, they sat at picnic table outside, enjoying the nice summer air._

"_Okay spill, you've been distracted more so than usual all day." JJ said as she popped a potato chip in her mouth._

_Kathy looked at her friend and placed her sunglasses on top of head. She picked at the bread of her sandwich as she spoke. _

"_I know you're not surprised to know that Sean and I have been together." Her face getting red at the thought of JJ hearing them, but she couldn't help it, nor did she want to. _

_JJ smiled and nodded._

"_Last night he said he wants more. He wants to know all about me, and then he said he wants to make love to me. JJ, I'm not afraid of many things, but this scared me."_

_JJ reached over and patted Kathy's hand. "What did you say?"_

"_I said let's go for it." Kathy gave a nervous laugh and met JJ's eyes. "There is something about him, something between us, and . . . I like it." She gave a lopsided smile._

"_It's okay to be scared, you know how I was when Will and I first started dating, and we did the long distance thing for a while. If you like him, you'll make it work, even when it's scary or difficult."_

_Kathy nodded and stretched out her back, before looking down again._

"_Girl time. He is an amazing lover JJ. I don't just mean he's good, I mean he's really good, and considerate, you know. With Carter, even after three years, I felt like I still had to remind him I had needs. Sean isn't like that, and he said he wants to make love."_

_JJ smiled at her friend. "That sounds like what you need and deserve."_

_Kathy raised her eyes to JJ's. "Thanks. I could see myself falling in love with him, hell maybe I already am. Talk about jumping in head first."_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Forever Fanfiction Lover22**____**6/26/13 . chapter 18**_

_**Can't wait for the next chapter! Please update soon!**_

_**WaterWarrior6**____**6/23/13 . chapter 18**_

_**I knew Shane was mess up when the F.B.I came. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be thought, so I'll give him that :)**_

Thank you for your warm reviews and please keep reading! Thank you to my beta gurl3677, who is also the master of ideas! Thank you for your help in this chapter with Jack!

**Another Mac chapter, usual warnings apply, he is Mac!**

Please review, I love reviews!

Chapter Nineteen

Holding the coke in her bruised hands sent electricity down her body, all of her nerves set to shock point. Dropping the powder as if on fire as soon he was away from her and sliding back on the mattress to get as far away from it as possible. She never took her eyes off the bag. Mac watched her in amusement; once she was in the corner of the bed he stood up. Kneeling down on the bed he picked up the coke, holding it in his hands he inched closer to her. Kathy's back bumped against the cave wall. Knowing she was trapped, she pulled her legs in and gasped out at the pain. Mac was still inching closer with the bag.

"Hey little FBI agent, want some coke?" He said his voice quiet but filled with menace.

"No." She said quietly, sharking her head, but her voice lacked conviction.

"You sure, betcha you'd do all kinds of nasty things for it too. What's the worst thing you did for it?"

Kathy looked up from the bag and met his stone blue eyes. She swallowed and looked away.

"Tell you what, I'll put it away, give you some water and you play a game with me. How's that sound?" His voice was silky, almost nice, but the smile on his face and his eyes filled with evil were anything but.

"What kind of game?"

"You'll play cuz you don't want this powder around and you want water."

Kathy nodded at him. He put the bag into his jeans pocket and grabbed her arms lifting them up over her head. Pinning her to the wall with his weight he untied her wrists and retied them to the bolts in the wall. She was squirming under him and he felt himself getting hard again.

'_Damn this bitch._' He thought pushing his knees into her as she let out a shocked scream.

"Stop fucking moving or I'm gonna fuck you again." He growled and whispered in her ear menacingly. "In the ass."

She instantly stilled under him and let him bind her wrists. He left her legs free so she could stay sitting up. He stood up and dropped the baggie on the barrels; there were needles in his bag and would make some up tonight. He couldn't wait to fuck her while she was high on coke and he on Meth, but he wanted to wait, to savor it. He picked up another bottle of water and came over to her. The rope at her wrists was short; she wouldn't be able to give herself the water, which is how he wanted it. He flopped down next to her making the mattress shift and smiled as she bit down on her lip, obviously in pain.

"You do that a lot, bite your lip. I like it."

She met his eyes, but said nothing. Landing on his side, he now pushed himself up and moved closer to her. His face was inches from hers. His hand shot out and grabbed her chin so she couldn't turn away, as he lowered his head and kissed her hard on the mouth. He pushed at her lips with his tongue, when she didn't let him in; he slid his hand down and wrapped his fingers around her throat until she was forced to open her mouth. He shoved his tongue inside of her mouth and explored her taste, holding her neck in his hands, only exerting pressure when she tried to turn away. As he slid his tongue out he bit down hard on her lip and tasted her sweet blood as she whimpered into his mouth, he was sure he caught her split lip. He pulled away and licked her blood off his lips with his tongue, and watched her do the same. Her face was a mirror of disgust and pain, and he squeezed hard on her throat. She began coughing from the lack of air, her body struggling to get free; he pressed his knees into her bruised sides. She couldn't scream because he was still holding her neck. Damn he was turned on again. He let up on the pressure slightly as he used his other hand to free his growing erection.

"See what you do to me, making me love you." He said as he leaned up loosening the rope at her wrists so he could slide her down hard on the mattress and lay down on top of her. He used his body weight to keep her legs open, keeping his one hand on her throat. She was struggling again, which only made him more turned on. He squeezed tighter to still her and saw her eyes lose focus, and her struggles became weaker, which was the opening he needed.

"Damn your pussy is sweet to fuck too. Might have to keep you around for a while."

He said as he finished feeling her shudder under him at his words.

Mac rolled off of her and pulled her to a sitting up position again and then backhanded her across the face, causing her nose and mouth to bleed again. He pulled his boxers and jeans up and flopped down next to her leaning into the cave wall.

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

Kathy felt the bile and acid in her throat, it was burning. It felt so hot she thought she'd breath fire if she opened her mouth. Her head was leaning against the cool cave wall, and she was trying to will her mind anywhere than where she was. She was beyond caring about anything with her body. It was so bruised and battered she felt she didn't have skin anymore, she was a giant bruise covered in blood. She could feel the blood seeping from her nose again, and absently wondered if he broke it this time. She could still breathe from it, sort of, so maybe not. The last hit had caught her mouth more than her nose. Her mouth was different story; her lips felt two sizes larger, swollen to the breaking point and still bleeding. Sitting up like this she could also feel the tears at her folds, and knew she was probably bleeding again, Mac was anything but gentle; he seemed to enjoy hearing her scream in pain when he violated her. She was sick to her stomach too, between the constant rape, blood and pain. Thinking about it made the feelings worse and her stomach flipped and she had to force the vomit down again, well the bile, she had no food to throw up. She was amazed she had lasted this long without throwing up. She needed a rest; she didn't think her body could take much more, and her mind was screaming from lack of sleep and water. Her body was a sharp ache of pain, and her ribs felt like small knifes up and down her insides. She was glad he was quiet next to her. She closed her eyes, any break would be good, and she needed her strength. Her team was one of the best, they would find her, and she had to believe that, even if it killed her, even if he killed her. Which at this point the situation could go either way. She felt sleep coming and hoped Mac would let her sleep some, she knew he had more in store for her, but if he wanted to keep her around she needed sleep.

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

Mac lay on his side and watched as she leaned her head against the cave wall. He could see as her shoulders dropped that exhaustion was setting in. On the one hand he wanted to wake her up again, but on the other she had worn him out and he wanted a few hours as well. He stood up and went to the barrels to grab some rope, when he came back to the mattress he knelt down and grabbed at her ankles. Her eyes shot open in surprise. He used the rope to tie them together and then tied the rope to one of the hooks in the wall. Saying nothing he flopped down again next to her and put his jacket under his head as a pillow. He looked over at her and caught her watching him. He closed his eyes and smiled. At least now she couldn't kick him the head.

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

Kathy had no idea how long she had been asleep. Her body was stiff from being stuck on the corner of the mattress and against the cave wall. She turned to see if Mac was still lying there and saw that he was not. She shifted a little on the mattress and managed to stretch her legs, although they stretched into the dirt floor, some blood flow was coming back. She looked around and realized that the cave was quiet and she didn't see Mac. There was some sounds coming from the other part of the cave, and with a sigh she realized that must be where he was. She needed water so bad, and she did not want to admit that it might be soon time to ask him for it. The sound of plastic moving startled her and she looked up to see Mac coming in. He was still shirtless and his pants were still open. He was holding some things in his hands, but she couldn't make out what they were. Whatever he was holding he put down on the barrels before turning to look at her. He chuckled when he saw she was awake.

"The princess has awoken." He said, and without taking his eyes from her he grabbed his bottle of jack and a bottle of water before sitting down on the broken lawn chair. He took a long swig of the Jack and placed it down next to him. He opened the cap of the water bottle and took a deep drink.

"Oh, did you want some?" He asked, laughing harshly. "We never played that game. You want this water, you answer my question." He knelt down in front of her and held the water bottle to her mouth, letting her have a little bit. After a few sips he pulled it back and put it down at his side.

She licked her chapped and busted lips and met his eyes. "What was the question?"

She asked, her voice sounding scratched and gruff, even with the water she knew her throat was damaged, her vocal cords among others things badly bruised.

"What's the worst thing you ever did for that white powder?" Lust and curiosity were filling his eyes and words.

"Why do you care?" She asked, shifting under his unwavering stare.

"Just fucking answer me, why you gotta challenge everything?" He growled, and open hand slapped her cheek, leaving a red handprint in the places not bruised. He liked a fight, but he was getting sick of this shit.

She winced in pain and then sighed looking down at her legs. "Fucked two guys."

She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Why you couldn't pay for it?"

"Money is traceable, not good for a Fed, and at the time, no." She replied simply.

"Why is that so bad? It's not like you killed someone."

She raised her head to meet his eyes and saw the confusion on his face. She let out a little laugh before looking away. "No, I didn't kill someone."

"So why is that bad?" Mac was getting angry; he didn't like her evasion or her laughing.

"Because it was at the same fucking time Mac, I fucked two guys at the same time. Let them do whatever they wanted, and up until you, it was the worst night of my life." She yelled at him, although it wasn't loud, it was forceful and full of emotion, and she looked up at him again as she said it. "Fucking happy now? Give me the fucking water."

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

Mac shook his head and laughed. "At the same time, you are a dirty whore, with a dirty cunt."

He picked up the water and gave her the rest of the bottle. When she was done he stood up and sat down in the lawn chair. He was watching her and he could see she was forcing her outburst of emotion down, beating herself up for sharing with him.

"Know why I gave you the water?" He asked after a few moments of silence. She looked over at him, and shook her head no. "Keeps you alive longer." He reached over and grabbed the bottle of Jack and took a long drink. "And you keep surprising me and making it worth it. I've had a lot of women in this cave, but you, you're the only one I haven't wanted to kill quickly." He took another swig of Jack and pointed the bottle at her. "Want some of this, better than water?"

She shook her head no, and pushed her nose up in disgust, as if she smelled something bad.

"Why, you too good for it?" He rose and came over to her. She was inching back, but was quickly at the wall. He grabbed her hair and yanked it back, and letting go he pinched her nose so her mouth was forced open, pouring the Jack down her throat until it filled her mouth. He used the hand pouring the Jack to slam her mouth closed and rubbed down her throat, forcing her to swallow. He did this until the bottle was empty. She was sputtering by the time he was done, gasping for air and to free herself from the burning.

He knelt down in front of her and tipped her head back. "Good little dirty doggie bitch, druggie whore, who fucked two guys at the same time. I've fucked your pussy raw and your ass too." He smacked her across the face, and then back handed her. "Remember, you ain't fucking too good for shit."

Her breathing was rapid and panicked. He was so close to her, her could see her heart slamming in her chest. He stepped back and untied her feet from the hook in the wall, and dragged her around so she was no longer facing sideways. Her eyes were locked on his, although he could see the Jack taking effect. He pushed her legs apart and kept his body in between them. She was wriggling but not going anywhere. He slid his hand down and pushed two fingers inside of her. Her head shot back and her mouth opened in a yell, which he quieted by slamming his other hand over her mouth. He moved his fingers in and out, and then started rubbing her clit. She was trying to shake her head no, but he tightened his hold as his fingernails dug into her skin. He could feel the bud swelling and smiled.

"You are a dirty cunt bitch, even get turned on by a rapist and a murder." He laughed and letting go of her mouth, he slid his fingers out so he could slide her down and lie on top of her.

When she tried to push him away with her legs, he grabbed her right thigh and slammed into the wall, pinning it there. She screamed out in shock and pain. Mac began kissing down her chest, nibbling and biting at the skin, places he hadn't already bitten or left hickeys. He took a nipple in his mouth and suck on it, nibbling ever so gently as he heard a small whine from her throat, and then he did the other one. He laughed harshly and stuck his fingers back inside of her so he could rub her slit and bud. His hand was wet now, and he pulled his fingers out and stuffed them in her mouth. He felt her teeth bite down and he growled pulling his hand out hard.

"Fucking cunt, and your fucking teeth. I ain't gonna bite you again, but you just ain't getting it."

He let go of her and stood up, he went over to the barrels and grabbed one of the knives, as he turned around he could hear her intake of breath from across the cave, and he smiled.

"Told you not to fuck with me." He said waving the knife up and down as he came up on the mattress and kicked her legs open with his boots, causing more bruising on her things, before positioning himself in between her legs again. "You sorry you bit me?" He asked as he slid the knife down her left side, she was breathing so hard he could see the knife move as he slid it.

He looked into her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Would it matter?" She asked, no emotion on her face.

Mac chuckled. "No."

He slid the knife across her left side jaggedly cutting in towards her middle as she let out a howl of pain. He made a gash around 8 inches, deep enough to cut the skin and bleed, but he didn't cut muscle. He pulled his pants and boxers down as he watched her eyes lose focus from the pain, but when he put his body weight on her, her eyes sprang open and she screamed again, and then again as he started another vicious assault. He watched her eyes get glassy, but she would not let the tears fall. Although she was wet from his rubbing the pain of the gash kept her from experiencing further pleasure, but only increased his.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I realize it has been forever since I have updated and I apologize to all. Thank you to all who have stuck around and who continue to read this little story of mine. I had some serious writers block and I am hoping to get rid of it. I still don't know how I feel about this chapter, but you have waited far long enough. I love you all and please be honest and review.

Thanks to you all, and I love my beta gurl3376!

Chapter Twenty

When JJ and Sean returned from their supply run Sean was feeling a little better. He was happy to hear that Kathy might be falling for him as well, but it was dampened by the fact that he didn't know if he would ever see her again. When they entered the base camp it was a little after nine. Kathy was going on 26 hours missing, and only 24 hours ago they had found a battered Reid on the side of the road. Everyone was tired and stressed. There was not one of them without concern on his or her face. Hotch was standing off to the side with Rossi and Derek in a quiet conversation, while Reid, Blake and Garcia were looking over the geographical profile.

"What are you thinking Aaron?" Rossi asked, using Hotch's first name.

Hotch rubbed at the bridge of his nose, between his eyes, and sighed.

"I think my team is strapped emotionally, mentally, and physically. They need a good nights sleep, but they won't. I'm also thinking I don't know who the unsub is, or how much time she has left." He looked into Rossi's and then Derek's eyes.

Rossi nodded before speaking. "We aren't going to find her in the middle of the night. If we all agree to get some rest, maybe we'll see something fresh in the morning."

"You giving up Dave, that's not like you, and not on her. You and she are really close." Derek replied.

"Yes, I care for her, she's like a kid to me, but I care for this team too. I believe in her, but I also don't want her suffering in pain if we can't find her. Look, we all know that she's strong, but we also know its almost 26 or 27 hours now. I'm not saying she's not alive, but I'm saying that we need to realize she could be dead. If she's not dead, I don't even want to think about what kind of condition she's in. I don't want to stop looking for her, and I don't want to give up, but I know that we can't sacrifice ourselves, and she wouldn't want that. We're all running on few hours of sleep, and no good to anyone, especially no good to her."

"She needs us though Rossi." Derek said quietly.

"Yes, but if . . . she's dead, we aren't accomplishing anything."

"What about you Hotch? What do you think?" Derek asked, angry with Dave for saying this, but realizing the truth in the words.

"I think we have to be realistic, and face what could be the truth of her situation." He turned towards the group. "Everyone sit down, let's go over what we know."

"We don't know much. We know that our list of suspects is dwindling, and so far we have no possible suspects. The one suspect we had has an alibi."

"I don't trust that alibi. Walter would lie for him, and that Shane just gave it to us without asking." Sean interrupted.

"Even so, we can't disprove it, what would you suggest Agent Conner?" Hotch asked.

"Watch him, see what he does, watch Shane, and maybe even Walter."

"That's a lot of watching, and if it's not him, when are we out looking for her?" Hotch responded, his tone stern.

Sean sighed, "I don't know. I'm sorry; I just don't like the man. I don't trust his alibi."

"I don't trust him either, but that doesn't make him the unsub." Rossi replied.

"Did we gain anything from the geographical profile or the updated victimology?" Hotch asked the table.

"The road where Kathy and Reid were driving is extremely remote, and judging by how the truck sped away, I think this further proves that the unsub is a local, familiar with the area. We also know that he is a planner, he goes beyond just hunting his victims to planning how to snatch them. He obviously knew that he couldn't grab Kathy from the hotel, so he waited until a less populated time and place. He also doesn't care if bystanders are involved, and probably would have killed Reid if he was out of the SUV while he was still there." Blake said.

"The area of abduction also shows that his hunting goes beyond the search area we originally set up for the bodies. This piece of road was remote and almost out of Cainville." JJ said, picking up her coffee.

"Where's the medical examiner's report on Natalie Sprigs?" Hotch asked, and took the folder from JJ's hand. He briefly read through it and then looked up at the team.

"Kathy is a part of this team, we know that. We also know that every hour counts. For a moment though let's look at this from the perspective of an unknown to us victim. What are your thoughts on this victim?"

Rossi cleared his throat and looked at the tired and sad faces. "Logically, the victim would be seriously hurt. Going by the reports on the other victims, there is extreme damage to the body. We know with this kind of sexual sadist that he will exert dominance quickly, first through physical force and then through sexual assault. Other than Natalie we do not know if there is a certain amount of time he keeps the victims, but if we use her as the model, there is a good chance the victim is dead or will be soon." He finished quietly.

"So you give up?" Sean asked standing up from the table. "You just said she's probably seriously hurt, she needs us to find her." He was almost shouting now.

"Agent Connor, we're not giving up. The reality is that we have no leads, and no suspects. We have some more men to follow up with, but that's tomorrow. I think it would be best if we all went back to the motel and got some sleep." Hotch said.

"I have to agree with Hotch on this. I don't like it either, and I want to believe she's alive, but if I' m too tired to hold my gun up, how can I help her?" Rossi asked.

"Look, go back to the motel, rest and we'll reconvene at 7 am." Hotch said. Sean opened his mouth to speak, but Hotch stopped him. "That's an order."

Sean inhaled deeply and stormed from the tent. Derek rose to go follow him, but Hotch put up his hand. "JJ can you check on him? The rest of you try and get some sleep."

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

JJ found Sean sitting in his SUV with his head back against the car seat and his eyes closed. She could see his breathing was rapid, and his face was drawn. The window was down so she cleared her throat as she approached. Sean popped open one eye and gave a slight smile.

"I seem to have this habit of losing my temper and getting checked on." He said, shaking his head.

JJ shrugged, "Mind if I join you, maybe you can give me a ride back to the motel?"

Sean leaned over and popped open her door. "Come on in. I apologize now, I am not good company."

"It's okay." She said and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I get it, I do. I know what they're saying is right, and I am exhausted, but when I close my eyes all I see is her. I see her when she told me she was scared, I see her smile, I see her green eyes, and I just can't sit and do nothing."

"I know Sean. I don't want to stop looking either, but I'm exhausted, and I can't think straight anymore, and everything I look at is blurry. I have known Kathy for five years, and she is one of my closest friends, but I also know she'd tell me to get some sleep."

Sean turned the SUV on and shifted into reverse. "Why do you think that?"

"Because we aren't doing her any good like this, and because we're putting ourselves in danger. Here we are driving unfamiliar roads, talking to criminals, and dealing with an unsub who could be anyone. We need to sleep. I believe she'd agree, and I believe we'll be able to find her if we sleep. If we keep pushing, we're pushing ourselves out of the arena of finding her."

Sean chuckled, "She'd probably demand we go to sleep."

JJ laughed and looked over at him. "I'm sure she would. It's only a few hours, and don't think about what that means, think of the benefits."

Sean nodded and glanced at her. "I'll try."

MACMACMACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

When the team reconvened in the morning they were somewhat rested, but still tense and anxious. It didn't help that a storm was brewing over the canyons and promised heavy rain and winds. There were still some leads to follow up on and Hotch sent the team out, he stayed behind with Reid and Garcia. He was waiting on a call from Strauss. Kathy had been missing around 36 hours, which if he only kept them two days meant they had 12 hours to find her. Hotch was not hopeful, he didn't want to tell the team but he was genuinely concerned that they would not find Kathy in time. They were no closer to finding the unsub then before she went missing. He knew he was going to have sit the team down and discuss it, but he wanted to wait, to spare them. No, if he was honest, it was to spare himself.

MACMACMACMACMACMACMAC

For the next day and a half the team worked relentlessly on any and all leads. Everyone was feeling the stress. Tempers flared, patience was tested and fears were voiced in angry words. Sean felt like a caged animal, and was beginning to think he was going to lose it. None of the leads panned out, they were no closer to finding Kathy today then they were when she first disappeared. In his gut Sean felt that the most likely place to look was Mac, but a trip past his place showed no life, and it's not like they could barge in, they had no warrant and no probable cause. A trip over the station where Mac worked also proved empty. Sean couldn't get over the fact that it was convenient that Mac was missing. Hotch agreed and let Sean and JJ head over to the bar to speak with Walter in the hopes of finding out where Mac was. Kathy had been missing for 72 hours. The whole team felt as if the clock was ticking louder and louder alerting them to the fact that Kathy had less and less chance of being found alive.

Sean and JJ took a seat at the mostly empty bar and waited until Walter came over.

Sean nodded at him, "Hey Walter. Was wondering if you could help us with something," Sean said, trying to sound pleasant.

"What can I possibly help you with?" Walter said, matching the fake pleasantry from Sean's voice.

"Any idea where your son is Mr. Rodriquez? We have a few more questions for him?" JJ said, jumping in before things became ugly.

"No, I'm sorry I don't know where Mac is. He sometimes takes short trips, Vegas mostly. He likes to gamble, earns a little money and then off to spend it." Walter said, shaking his head.

"Any idea when he might be back?" JJ asked giving Walter a small smile.

"No, I'm sorry again. I don't know. I have to take care of some customers, I am sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"You understand we're just worried about our friend, and anything you can do to help us would be appreciated." JJ said, unable to hide the harsh tone in her voice.

"I do understand, but I can't help you. She has been gone for some time, do you still believe her alive?" He asked, wondering how soon they would be gone from here.

"Until we know that she is not, we will continue to think the best." JJ said.

"The best? I hope so. Please excuse me." Walter said as he walked over to help some other customers. He could see in their faces that they were unsure that the agent was alive; they were starting to doubt it. He was going to have to head up to the caves and let Mac know. If she was still alive Mac needed to end this. He had to pick up some product anyway. He knew it was risky, but it was necessary. Mac had enough fuck ups, this was the FBI, he had to take a small chance to avoid a bigger disaster.


End file.
